New Dimensions
by LoudMeow
Summary: Vivian and her sister Alice just want to play a game of Mario, but strange things happen, causing them to get sucked into the game! Will they ever get out? If they do then how? Find out by joining Vivian and her sister on this amazing journey! I update at least once a week, so yahoo! Also, it would be great if you guys could review it, I like advice and peoples opinions and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello this is my first fanfiction and first story including the Mario characters, and no of course I don't own them, but you should know that. So here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Die! Die! DIE!" These were the most important words spoken when playing a Super Mario brothers game. Vivian gritted her teeth and pressed the buttons on her Wii remote frantically.

"Stupid gosh darn..." Vivian almost growled. She was sitting on her white comforter with pink and black spots. She had an amazing flat screen TV with the Wii connected to it. This was Vivian's whole world. She swore she had played most of the Mario Wii games out there and was still saving up for more. The young teen went on playing, cursing under her breath each time she lost HP and did not even notice when her younger sister, Alice walked in.

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned, climbing onto the plush comforter of Vivian's bed. Vivian stared blankly at the TV screen and Alice silently waited for an answer. Alice, only being eight was interested in video games but not nearly as much as Vivian. Finally Vivian answered.

"Um...nothing much. Just killing Mario twenty thousand times and getting a bunch of game overs. Why? You want to play?" Alice nodded eagerly. "Okay, well the other Wii remotes over there but it needs new batteries, stay here." Vivian got up to get new batteries and Alice waited patiently.

Being eight you have a bit of a curious side and Alice had always wondered how the TV screen and Wii worked together. Not being the least bit careful she picked up the Wii and began to investigate it. She started to look inside where the disk was and pressed a button causing it to slide out, then she pushed it back in. In, out, in, out, in, and so on. Then she began to try to pry the Wii open with her finger nails. Who knows what was going on in her head. Then, a strange shock went through her as she then dropped it.

"Eek!" Alice shrieked and jumped back, only to see a strange purple like void appear then slowly grow. It started as small as your thumb nail the to the size of a pizza in seconds. It resembled the same kind of void in Super Paper Mario. A rush of pride entered her face as she recalled she even remembered that.

"Alice! I heard you scream! What's..." Vivian returned only to then see hr little sister's small hand being pulled into the void, then her skirt, then her left foot. "Holy crap!"

Alice had a look of a mixture of relief and fear to on her face. She then lost her balance because of the pull and fell. Not really thinking Vivian ran and grabbed Alice's free hand and pulled as hard as she could, her other hand grabbing her bedside.

"You're hurting me! Ow!" cried out Alice. Only Alice's head and right arm was still in Vivian's reach. Then with a sudden dread she felt her own body being pulled into the void's grasp. Her sister's hand was the only thing in sight and Vivian's feet up to her knees were feeling a much stronger pull. Vivian's strong grip on the end of her bed slowly loosened and she held her breath as she let herself and her sister fall into the pull of the void.

The tossing and turning didn't hurt like Vivian predicted it would but it did give her a splitting head ache. They had landed on unrealistically green grass such a bright green it hurt your eyes if you stared at it to long, not to mention the blue sky that appeared so blue it looked like from a comic book. But that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the clouds, trees, even the bushes. They all had eyes!

_'Creepy...'_ Vivian thought to herself. But the question was where were they? That's when she saw a question block. Wait, what? She shook her head.

_'No way...' _Vivian thought quietly to herself. _'This isn't possible...but...' _Vivian pushed her own thoughts a side as she rushed to her awaking sister, who was freaking out.

"Where are we! I'm scared! My head hurts! I want MOMMY!" Alice sobbed. Vivian tried to calm Alice by running her fingers through the girls soft, brown hair. Vivian whispered soothing things into Alice's ear until the young girl fell into a light sleep.

Vivian sighed with relief until she saw a turn in the air and the appearance of a strange man just hovering in midair.

_'That can't be, __wait a minute,__ no way...' _Vivian stared with disbelief. The figure, not to far away whore the colors of purple and a yellow like tan. He possessed a mask half black then white and on top of his head was a hat with five points.

_'__Oh crap__!' _Vivian almost screamed but knew better of it and kept her mouth shut. Dimentio hovered a few moments, as if lost in thought. Then he muttered something under his breath. Vivian held her breath, as if that would make him pass on, then, her worst nightmare was unleashed.

"Who's that?" Alice asked in a loud voice. How had Vivian forgotten about the small girl on her lap. She quickly covered the young girls mouth and dragged her into a nearby bush, hoping Dimentio would ignore the sudden outburst. But no, Dimentio was not the type to ignore such things.

His head snapped back to where the girls were and saw the rustling of the bushes. Mostly out of curiosity, he hovered over to them.

"Hiding like mice in the walls of a house, I, the cat, has found the mice. Who hides from the master of dimensions?" Dimentio landed on the tips of his feet (a thing he never did) and pushed away the branches of the bush. Only to be...um...let's call it attacked.

Surprisingly, Alice was capable of pouncing atop of the jester and biting him as hard as she could.

"OW! GET OFF-A-ME! OW!" Dimentio struggled to get the grip of Alice to loosen. As Dimentio and the small girl wrestled, Vivian was crying she was laughing so hard.

"The master of dimensions in trouble?" She snorted, then covered her mouth and nose a bit surprised by the noise from her own mouth. But then went back to laughing, only moments later the struggle ended and Alice was thrown to the ground. Then, acting fast, Dimentio produced a clear box like trap around the girls.

"Coward!" Vivian yelled at him but any words she shouted simply went strait through him. He stared at the young teen and her sister, confusion clouded his thoughts.

_'Who are they? Where did they come from? They're human...I think. There was nothing about this in the book's prophesies...or maybe there was...' _Dimentio's head was spinning, he hated not knowing things. _'This may get in the way of my plan...' _He narrowed his eyebrows in deep thought then snapped his fingers, causing a spark and then appearing in Castle Bleck.

Vivian quickly realized where they were. She bit her lip and looked down at her trembling sister.

"Where are we?" Her voice cracked with fear. It was dark, really dark. Torches with orange flames hung on the walls, but the light didn't help hide the fact that they were in a place filled with evil.

Vivian balled her hands into fists and smacked the sides of her prison.

"We're in Castle Bleck, a place where all evil lurks and comes from in this game. Do you remember when I played this last summer and how the last battle with Bleck was in a dark place with dark walls like this?" Alice nodded, trying to make sense of what her older sister was saying. "Well..." Vivian continued. "that place was here, or at least it was in this castle. We could be anywhere right now." Vivian mumbled curses under her breath as she sat down on the hard floor.

"I hate this place." Alice whimpered.

"I find it a _wonderful_ place." A smooth voice answered. Vivian whipped her head around to see Dimentio smirk and float towards them.

"Dimentio! Let us out of this stupid BOX!" Vivian jumped back in surprise as Dimentio let the shield release them. "Thanks...I think" Vivian stuttered. Dimentio laughed at this and a large smile appeared on his mask.

"Don't thank me. You are just another part of my plan! For releasing you, you will now have to pay me back." He smiled again only to frown upon Vivian's reply.

"We don't owe you anything. You kidnapped us, _you _didn't save us from anything but yourself...not sure how you would think we owed you..."

"True..." Dimentio replied thoughtfully. "But do you really have a choice? You don't know where you are, who I am or..."

"Did you not hear me scream your name in rage fifteen seconds ago." Vivian smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Dimmy"

Dimentio's eyes showed with confusion at the sound of his nickname.

"How...but...wait you...but..."

"Ciao!" Vivian shouted over her shoulder, grabbing her sister's hand and raced out the door.

…...

Vivian rushed into hallway after hallway, seeking the way out of the large building.

"I'm s-scared" Alice cried. Vivian squeezed her sister's hand for reassurance and dragged her along the hallway until they ran into a goomba. A brown creature that appears as a walking brown mushroom.

"Hail the count." It said and wobbled over to the girls. Alice shrieked but her sister had a better plan. Jumping onto the goomba's head it was knocked out and Vivian was rather proud of herself.

"And the boys at school think girls can't play video games." She laughed and kept running, pulling her sister along.

Alice was quiet through most of the "journey". She let her sister deal with all the goombas or other creatures. But once or twice she jumped on a goomba or two.

"Hey Vivian!" Alice had finally found the courage to let go of her sisters hand and take down goombas on her own. "We're the Vivian Sisters!" Vivian laughed at Alice's comment and raced down the dark halls. Only then did she run into something she couldn't take down.

"Oh man...it's Mimi!" A young girl with green hair and skin with a white dress with red polka-dots skipped down the hallway toward where her and her sister were. Her pick tails bounced up and down as she skipped. Vivian tried to grab Alice's hand from running into Mimi but was to little to late.

"Alice!" Vivian hissed through her teeth. But Mimi had seen them. Mimi was walking toward them, a questioning look on her face. Alice stopped and looked at Mimi. To Alice, Mimi appeared as another girl her age only with green skin. The things she had seen here all look weird so she thought Mimi could be nice. Vivian face-palmed and stared in disbelief at her sister as she talked to Mimi.

"Hi!" Alice said in a warming voice. "I'm Alice, what's your name?"

Mimi was a bit surprised and confused but went ahead and gave her name to the young girl. The smile on Alice's face grew and she then replied.

"Mimi, I like that name. I like your dress too. It's cute." Mimi blushed at this remark. She liked Alice, whoever she was. The she saw Vivian behind Alice and pointed at her.

"Who is that?" she questioned Alice. Alice looked back at Vivian and signaled her to come over. Vivian bit her lip and thought about the offer and came to the decision it was safe, at least she hoped it was. She walked over to Alice and the green girl who may look sweet and innocent now but was a real monster when she transformed. Vivian had, after all, played this game and seen what this girl could do.

"Hi, I'm Vivian and we were looking for a way out of here. We got...um...confused on where the exit was." Vivian hoped this story would get them out of here but of course Mimi had to ask them another question.

"Are you a new minion for the Count? I don't remember seeing you." Mimi questioned her. Vivian narrowed her eyes in thought, now what? Then she replied with a sly smile.

"Yes, new, you could call us that but we have been here a while. I told my sister here to lead and she can't find the way out, if I were to help that would be cheating, but we've gone in so many circles even I forget the way. If you could, we'd totally love some advice right about now." Vivian was shocked by how smooth her voice sounded and how she had easily convinced Mimi to point them in the direction.

"Thanks M," Vivian smiled and signaled Alice to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked and Vivian stopped and thought for a moment.

"What other reason do us "minions" leave this castle?" Vivian asked.

"To stop the heroes?" Mimi asked and Vivian nodded. She took her sister's hand and pulled her to the exit, little did she know was that a certain Count had been informed of their presence.

* * *

**Well that was the end of chapter 1. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Tis my second chapter! I got all excited and already wrote and finished chapter 2 so don't get used to me posting it early and such. LOL =)**

**Chapter 2**

"Count Bleck," started Dimentio, he had immediately gone with the news of the two girls in the castle and reported them to the Count. "Do you want me to catch and return them like a mother bird feeds her chicks? It would be an easy task, all you have to do is say the word." Dimentio wanted to know more about these girls and how they got there, but he could also use more minions for his own plan.

"No, replied Count Bleck," replied Count Bleck. "the world will end soon anyway thanks to my plan, their presence has no effect on us."

"But Count, we could use them to rid of those annoying heroes." Dimentio reasoned.

"Is that so, said Count Bleck" said Count Bleck. Dimentio leaned towards the Counts ear and whispered his plan, a smile spread on the Count's face. "A wonderful idea, praised Count Bleck. _Bleh heh heh heh BLECK!" _

…...

Vivian and Alice had made good progress. The had avoided any, as Alice called them, monsters and were almost to Flipside.

"Remind me what Flipside is." Alice asked Vivian while they had just finished fighting off some goombas.

"I believe it's the place we will find Mario, Peach and Bowser..."

"BOWSER!" Alice's eyes widened. "Isn't he a bad guy?"

"Not in this game. He is one of the four heroes told in the prophesy." Vivian answered.

"What prophesy?" Alice questioned Vivian. Vivian sighed, she would have to explain everything to her.

"Okay I'll start at the beginning. Count Bleck, the lead villain wants to destroy all worlds because he sees no more beauty in them because he had lost his beloved Timpany."

"That's sad." Alice interrupted. Vivian thought then nodded in agreement. Then continued.

"Anyways, Count Bleck is trying to destroy all worlds with the Chaos Heart, a force caused by all hate and evil stuff, I think...anyway four heroes Bowser, Mario, Luigi, and Peach must save the world by collecting nine pure hearts. When reunited the hearts will become great power and destroy the Chaos Heart, there for saving all worlds. Flipside is where we should find Merlon, an old dude who knows a bunch of stuff no normal person would give a crap to." Vivian sighed. "Does that answer your question?" Alice nodded and they continued on.

…...

Tired, hungry, and weak, the girls flopped down and tried to catch their breath. Alice laid down and closed her eyes and Vivian stayed up to keep watch. Only then did she see just how big the void in the sky was. She leaned against a tree and started to relax, then she heard the presence of others. Getting up she looked around and saw what the sound was and who it was. Her eyes widened.

A short but slightly plump man with a red cap and blue overalls was fighting a larger, much more muscled man with really big hands. Then she saw a creature, representing a dragon with a turtle shell with spikes, she guessed it was Bowser, then she saw a woman with blond long hair and a pink dress, she assumed that was Princess Peach. So she had found the heroes.

"Aw, I'm chunked." The muscled man said, wiping his brow. "Let's call it a tie."

"You wish. Bwa ha ha ha, you were to easy." Bowser cackled.

"O'Chunks, you better get some ice for that bruise there." Peach said.

"Why are you trying to help him? We didn't pound the dude to give him advice on how to fix himself up." Bowser said annoyed at Peach's advice to the villain.

"It's just in my nature to help, unlike _you_ Bowser." Peach snapped back at him. Bowser snarled and the heroes turned to leave and O'Chunks disappeared back to Castle Bleck. Vivian shook her sister awake.

"Five more minutes." The girl muttered. Vivian slapped her. "What was that for?" She winced and sat up right, then she saw Mario and understood. They got up and rushed over to the heroes, in hope of some help.

"Hey!" Vivian shouted. The heroes turned in surprise at the arrival. Bowser stared in disbelief but then shook his head and prepared to burn them up with his fire breath. Mario shook his head no and Bowser silently protested but obeyed.

"I could of smashed them." Bowser muttered darkly. Peach rolled her eyes, then Alice ran right to them, then fell back in surprise at the size Bowser was.

"Um..." Peach started, she stared at the young girl who looked hopefully up at her and then was surprised as the much taller girl, most likely her sister Peach guessed, spoke.

"We aren't from this world and we need help getting back to our home." Vivian said in a bold voice. "We were hoping of some help, and you are the heroes so we thought you'd be able to assist us by opening a portal or something." Vivian asked hopeful that they'd answer along the lines of, _Of course we can help._ But was deeply disappointed at the reply.

"A different world?" Mario asked, his eyes widened. "How did you get here?" Vivian explained best she could, Peach and Mario listened with interest but Bowser looked just plain bored through the whole thing. Alice still couldn't believe the massive reptile was on the good side and kept an eye on him through the entire story. Vivian told them about Count Bleck, Dimentio, and the run in with Mimi, how she had tricked her and how Dimentio might be after them. When she finished she suddenly noticed a small pixl butterfly behind Mario and heard her speak.

"Hm...maybe Merlon could help us. He may have read something about this in the Light Prognosticus." Tippi, that was her name, said in a creamy voice.

"What's the Light Prognosticus?" Alice asked, but Vivian already knew.

The book was a book of prophesies, written by a mysterious woman, her name forgotten. This book predicted what would save the world and was what was looked to in great need, such as this. The Dark Prognosticus told a different story. It was the book that Count Bleck had in his gloved hands, the one that started it all. It was your worst nightmares written down, the book people opened and never closed it filled with hope, just dread. It was written by a dark tribe, long ago, before the Light Prognosticus was ever written.

The girls followed the heroes to the place Merlon called home, he greeted them with a cheery smile.

"Have you already found the next pure heart?" Merlon asked, a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"No." Bowser grunted. "Just some annoying kids in the need of help." Alice kicked Bowser and he growled at her, she gave him a threatening glance and turned back to Merlon.

"Oh ho! What a surprise, come inside, we will search for answers they need." Merlon lead the way into his small home and pointed to some seats, Alice flopped onto the soft, purple couch and curled up, falling asleep. Vivian shook her head but thanked Merlon for the offer, she was fine standing up.

"Now let's get started. You say a portal appeared and you were sucked in?" Vivian nodded. "Hm..." Merlon thought, then opened his book and skimmed the pages. "Nothing yet." he muttered and kept looking. The silence was getting a bit awkward but finally Merlon spoke.

"It says something about the end of all worlds could mess up the balance between one world and another, that may have something to do with it." Merlon sighed and kept skimming the pages for more information, but the information just given confused Vivian.

_ 'How is that possible? We're just stuck in a game, so our world wouldn't be ending as well would it? This isn't actually happening...is is?' _Vivian put her hand on her for-head, trying to tame her exploding head ache. None of this was making any sense.

"Why don't you go out and get the pure hearts Mario," Merlon suddenly said. "The girls could stay here and I could keep looking for the answers to their questions."

"I'd feel safer if I were with the heroes." Alice said to the group. Merlon thought for a moment, then looked at Mario, he began to protest but Peach interrupted.

"That may be for the best." She began. "After all, if Dimentio is after them, someone needs to protect them."

"But they'll get in the way!" Bowser complained. Peach glared at Bowser, that made him stop and she looked at Merlon.

"Not a bad idea, I will keep looking for information, you go get the next pure heart. Oh ho! What a perfect plan!" He sang and rushed them out the door. "But hurry." He warned. "The world doesn't have much more time." And with that are heroes were off.

…...

The heroes carried on with the search of the pure heart, when Alice asked a very personal question.

"Hey Mario." Alice tried to get his attention, he grunted in reply as if saying to continue. "Are you and Peach married?" Mario's eyes widened, and Peach's cheeks turned a cherry red.

"Um...no..." Mario said.

"Are you dating?" Alice asked. Mario's eyes widened, and his face turned as red as his cap. "Do you want to date?" Alice continued, clearly not getting a hint to shut up. Bowser and Vivian silently snickered as Mario stared at Alice, completely speechless. "I scent a crush." Alice giggled. Then she began a sing song.

_ "Peach and Mario, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _Peach blushed and Mario was still speechless, Bowser and Vivian however were quite amused. Tears were in Bowser's eyes he had laughed so hard, the same as Vivian. _"first comes love, then comes marriage..."_ Bowser had fallen to the ground laughing, Vivian tried so hard to keep her balance as she giggled. Tippi also started to quietly giggle.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Vivian's sides ached from laughing, the same with Bowser's. Peach and Mario stood, speechless and humiliated in front of a foe and two young girls. They didn't let their eyes off the ground.

"Let's just keep going." Peach muttered awkwardly. Mario nodded in agreement and Tippi flew to his side. They began to walk again, an awkward silence between them. Then Alice broke it again.

"Mario, I'm sorry..." Alice sniffled. She really was, she never meant to go that far with her teasing. She tried to hold back a tear and Mario and Peach's gaze softened. "You too Princess Peach. I didn't..." Alice bit her lip and Mario saw that the young girl was truthfully sorry. He sighed.

"It's okay we forgive you." He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back. Peach reached out and grabbed Alice's hand. A bit surprised at first but held her hand back. The heroes kept going, Tippi giving them information about the other minions Bleck had and telling the best ways to attack. Then the heard a familiar laugh, and an evil one at that.

"It's that darn Dimentio!" Bowser growled. Mario nodded and Alice whimpered and moved closer to Peach. Vivian looked around, expecting the jester to pop out but was disappointed, for only his voice was heard.

"Ah, the heroes have made it so far. A shame their journey will end so soon." He said with mocking sympathy.

"Not on my watch!" Vivian shouted at him with her hands balled into fists. Mario was a bit surprised on how the girl had such confidence but shook it aside and prepared to fight the magician.

"Show yourself!" He shouted.

"Oh but I won't be doing that now, I'll just be taking the girls and leaving, now listen and this can go smooth, or fight and have ended games." Dimentio said in a crisp voice, he than appeared with a sly smile. "Come on, I'd be helping you, they must be getting in your way."

"Let's fight!" Bowser shouted. Dimentio sighed.

"Fine, but we'll do it my way." Bowser raised an eyebrow in confusion then the group was surprised as they were then flipped around into a completely different scenery. Everything was just...green.

"Uh...where are we?" Vivian asked and then was answered.

"In some kind of battle field designed to make the fight in Dimentio's favor." Peach said. She crossed her arms in annoyance and looked around. "All right Dimentio! Let's get this over with!"

"Who ever thought Peach would be eager to fight." Bowser said under his breath. Vivian heard him and nodded in agreement. Alice cowered behind the princess as the jester appeared again.

"Welcome to my," He was cut off by the roar of Bowser.

"Save the chitter chatter. Let's fight!" He threw himself as Dimentio, his fire breath flaming towards Dimentio. Dimentio dodged it quickly and laughed, then made a clone of himself.

"Try to catch me!" Both Dimentios taunted. They flew around and around the heroes, laughing as each of their attacks missed them.

"This isn't working!" Peach yelled to the group.

"and the sky is blue." Bowser growled.

"What information can you give us Tippi?" Peach yelled to the pixl.

Tippi thought for a moment then yelled to Mario.

"Boomer may help!" She yelled, her wings flapped nervously as Mario unleashed Boomer. Boomer then exploded, causing both Dimentios to fall.

"Foiled like leftover lunch." Dimentio growled getting up. He casually flipped them all back and dusted himself off. "Ciao!" he said cheerily. _'I'll get them next time, only with help' _Dimentio thought to himself before he vanished.

Vivian sighed and looked at the tired heroes, they stated again on their journey and Vivian and her sister silently followed them.

**Alright! I think I'll have Mr.L appear in the next chapter. Maybe. Depends. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my last fight scene wasn't as um...exciting in the last chapter. I'll try harder in this one. So, enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

The desert. Sand, and more sand, did I mention sand? Vivian and her sister had followed the heroes into a strange lonely place where they were supposed to find the next pure heart.

"I think a battle is about to happen here in a minute." Vivian said in a hushed tone to Alice. She raised an eyebrow in question and Vivian just told her. "I played the game, remember?" Alice remembered and nodded her head.

That's when it happened, a large monster, a dragon appeared from the bright blue sky, flying down to the heroes. Alice shook in fear but Vivian gave her an assuring nudge on the shoulder.

"He's a good guy, until Dimentio comes and messes him up so don't be frightened till he turns up. Alice calmed down, a little. The heroes walked up to the dragon, they had been told the dragon protected the treasure and only let the heroes pass. Vivian wondered if her and her sister would be a problem. Then thought of an idea to save some time.

"Hey, Mario" Vivian said to him quietly. He turned to her, his attention on her for the moment. "Destroy the dragon thing, don't ask, just do it."

"We can't do that, it's on our side."

"In a few moments it won't, just trust me, it's not actually a dragon, it's kind of like a big computer." The purple dragon got closer, it's impossibly small wings some how managed to fly the dragon towards them. "Just do it!" Vivian pleaded. Mario looked at her pleading eyes and not knowing why, believed her.

"Why will he turn against us?" Mario asked her, dumbfounded. Vivian sighed and told her about Dimentio. "How do you know that?"

"Know what?" Peach had overheard the conversation, Vivian got fed up, the dragon had stopped in front of them and Vivian growled.

"Bowser! You like destroying things! Right?" Vivian startled the koopa king. He nodded. "Then destroy THAT!" She pointed at the dragon and Bowser's eyes widened but then he smiled.

"Ok." He said simply and jumped onto the beast, it took a moment or two but it finally burst into flames. After Bowser had jumped off the computer dragon thingamajig crashed into the ground, then exploded. I had happened so fast. The computer hadn't been set on attack mode at the moment, that was why it had so easily went down. "I'm done." Bowser said smiling to himself and Vivian smiled at the burning machine.

"Why did you do THAT?" Peach said shocked. Mario and Alice stood in disbelief and Vivian just simply started counting down from ten.

"Ten, nine, eight,"

"Bowser! Why'd you destroy that?"

"five,"

"Um...because she told me to."

"two, one." A movement of air caught everyone by surprise, except Vivian who laughed at there faces.

"Why do you laugh, like a small child happily receiving a candy treat..." Dimentio trailed off when he saw the destroyed computer dragon. His eyes widened behind his mask and Vivian burst out laughing.

"Didn't expect to see that, eh, Dimmy?" She snickered. Everyone stood, silently watching the piece of metal burn. "You should totally see your faces right now!"

"How?" Dimentio stuttered. "Did you know..."

"Easy, first, it was to predictable, second I have resources," Vivian decided it was a good idea not to mention she had played a game with them in it, to much effort to explain. "and third," she continued, "Bowser looked like he really couldn't take it anymore with no action, so I did him a favor in the process." She gave a wide smile and everyone was still silent.

"I'm just going to go...yeah...ciao." Dimentio still hadn't taken his eyes off the flames. _'How did they know?' _He thought, then disappeared.

"Darn, a good fight would have been nice." Bowser pouted but was ignored as all attention went to Vivian. She gave a cheesy smile and just said.

"Worlds to save! No time to dilly dally! We have to get a-going!" She turned on her heal and walked the direction they were going before, then, hearing their following foot steps sighed and continued on, slowing down so Mario could take lead again. He slid in front of her, he still didn't understand how Vivian knew about that, o how she knew Dimentio's plan. He sighed.

_ 'Like she said, worlds need saving, her helping us had saved us a fight, I should be thanking her, not questioning her. But, still.'_ Mario thought. Then he suddenly had a strange thought, how did these girls know their names? They hadn't been properly introduced, perhaps they had overheard them? Then he realized he had been traveling with two girls he didn't even know the names of. How had he forgotten to ask them? Now if he asked they'd think they were stupid, or something. At least he thought he knew the younger girls name, he knew it started with an A.

"Princess." He whispered to Peach. She nodded so he could continue. "Do you know what these girls names are?" Peach' eyes widened at the question.

"I think that shorter girl with the slightly lighter brown hair is Alice, the other I don't know." She bit her lip and thought. "Just ask her what it is." Peach stated to him. Mario shrugged and waited for Vivian to walk to his side, he had slowed his pace.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes," Mario answered. "I am sorry I didn't ask earlier but...um..."

"I'm listening..." Vivian said, annoyed.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Bowser said suddenly, he had heard the entire conversation. His yell startled everyone, especially Tippi, who's wings had made a larger more powerful flap, lifting her a foot above Mario's head. The pixl fluttered back down and glared at Bowser, but said nothing. "Just give the mustached man your name and this stupid conversation can come to an end!"

"That's all you wanted?" Vivian asked, puzzled. "Why didn't you just say so? The name's Vivian, anything else we need to clear up?" Mario shook his head and Vivian just nodded. "Thought so. Now can we please find he heart thing and end this journey? My feet are killing ME!"

"Find the heart for you, no I can't do that." A mysterious voice simply stated. "End your journey, I could arrange that." Alice gasped as a masked man appeared from out of know where.

_'He wasn't supposed to show up yet.' _Vivian, being the only one who knew who the man was thought.

"Who are you?" Peach asked the mysterious man. He whore black overalls, a green cap with a backwards L, a black mask covering his eyes, and a mustache like Mario's.

"I am the GREEN THUNDER! Faster then a lightning bolt, I am MR.L!" Mr.L gave an evil smile and walked toward them. "Apparently, the Dimentio fellas plan didn't work out, so I came instead." He smiled even wider. "Poor Dimentio was speechless when he got back, so the Count sent me, trusty Mr. L! Just hand the girls over and I'll spare your games." He said simply. Mario, Peach, and Bowser growled and held their ground, but Vivian just walked toward Mr. L and simply stated.

"Or what? Green booger brain? What you going to do?" Mr. L blinked in surprise but smiled.

"Have you met Brobot yet?" He replied.

"Um, no have you met my fist? I should introduce YOU TO IT!" Vivian's hand went into a fist and she ran toward the Villain. '_Don't hurt him to bad.' _She thought, remembering who he really was. Her fist collided with his nose and from the sudden, unexpected pain he fell backwards, falling to the ground. Everyone stared at Vivian.

"I didn't know you could do that..." Alice trailed off.

"Our cousin taught me, remember?" Alice nodded slowly, remembering her cousin who was in karate.

"They obviously taught you well." Peach said quietly.

"Ow." Mr. L held his gloved hand to his nose. It was a bit bruised but it wasn't broken. Mario just stared in aw of what this girl was capable of, no powers needed she was good to have around. Bowser's eyes just widened.

"That was awesome!" He roared in triumph and Vivian blushed a bit.

"You think this is over?" Mr. L growled getting up. Vivian turned and faced him, she smirked.

"No of coarse not, it's only began." Mr. L laughed and pressed a button on his wrist, it was some kind of remote. He than shouted.

"BROBOT LAUNCH!" A large machine floated down, it appeared the shape of Mr. L's head with many different ways to attack them, not to mention the variety of weapons. Vivian glared at him as he jumped into his "Brobot". "Now the real fight begins." Bowser began using his flames on the machine and it slowly started to loose HP, peach used her umbrella to protect Alice and herself and signaled Vivian to come join them.

_'I'm not a coward, I will fight with them.' _She ran towards the machine and waited until it was low enough, then, jumped. She smashed her hand on the window and produced a long crack going across it. She winced but knew they had to win. Mario saw what she was doing and jumped to help her, he grabbed her hand and jumped up onto the machine. He than began trying to smash the glass with his feet and Vivian did the same.

"STOP IT!" Mr. L shouted, enraged as he watched them destroy the glass. He tried to aim shots at the heroes and then had an idea. He pressed a button, causing a suction that would pull hem toward the machine into a compartment where they'd be smashed then "spit" out of Brobot. Bowser, as heavy as he was, wasn't effected as badly but was slowly dragged on the ground, Peach had grabbed onto Alice and ran as fast as the could from the pull, but Mario and Vivian weren't so lucky, they were sucked in then the compartment closed and opened, spitting only Mario out. _'One is better then none.'_

Mr. L thought as he started his machine and flew off, leaving the cries of grief behind.

* * *

It was really dark, even if your hand was up to your ace you wouldn't know it was there. The small space Vivian was imprisoned in shook and jerked, telling her that she was moving. She sat up, the ceiling of the small space was only an inch or so above her head. It jerked and she bounced, banging her head on the ceiling. She groaned in pain and decided it may be better to keep low. She had an idea of where she was, in Mr. L's brobot and she knew where they were going but the question was why? At least her sister was safe. Vivian thanked Peach silently for protecting her sister and started to feel the walls of the tiny, enclosed space. She felt something, like a nail or maybe a screw, carefully she began to use her fingers to unscrew it. Luckily is was loose, she heard the small object drop then land on the metal floor.

She began feeling the ceiling and feeling looses screws, then she heard a small pop and a crease of light entered the space. She looked out where Mr. L's controls were and where he sat in a green, leather chair. He was humming a song she didn't recognize and stared in aw at all the controls. She pushed up on the ceiling then the Brobot jerked, causing her to bang her head again.

"Ow..." She gritted her teeth but kept trying to get out. Maybe she could knock him out or something and fly this thing down. Then she'd be lost. Anything better then in there, she pushed harder and then noticed a few more screws, then started to untwist those.

* * *

Alice had began to cry as she watched Mr. L fly away with her older sister. She was frightened for her sister and shook with guilt, feeling as if she should have done something.

"It's okay kid." Bowser growled, he had gown to like Vivian and wanted to get her back almost as much as Alice did. Alice whimpered in reply and Peach gave her a look of sympathy and then said.

"We now have two very important reasons to go defeat Count Bleck, so we must try harder and travel faster." The others nodded in agreement and they began to hurry off, much more fast paced.

The group had only three pure hearts to collect and return to flipside. By the end of the afternoon and had already started their next mission. Alice rubbed her tired eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to Merlon's to get some sleep. We can still turn around." Peach offered to the little girl once again, but still she refused.

"I got to save Vivian." She sighed and tried to stay wide awake.

"She reminds me of Luigi." Mario whispered to Peach. Peach gave him a questioning look and he said. "Remember when I was kidnapped by King Boo and Luigi had to save me?" Peach nodded. "He was so frightened but pushed on to save me, just like she is pushing herself to save her sister." Peach knew what he meant and smiled at the thought.

Alice heard the conversation, as tired as she was and smiled. _'I'm like Luigi!'_ She silently giggled at the thought then suddenly something occurred to her. Where was Luigi? She looked at Mario and wanted to ask him when suddenly she remembered something from when Vivian played the game last summer. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire, that's all she remembered, she kept trying to remember as the heroes continued their journey. She began to stumble and trip on her own feet and Bowser saw this and picked her up. Mario gave a look that looked as if he would tease Bowser but he stayed silent, not wanting to wake the girl who had just drifted off to sleep.

_'I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?' _Bowser thought grimly. Peach smiled at him and whispered.

"Who knew big and tough Bowser had a soft side?" She teased.

_'And so it's began.'_

**The end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Please please please PLEASE REVIEW! I only have one review...I will now cry...I'm kidding, but seriously, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for chapter 4! (applause) Yahoo! Please read and review! I'm thinking this will last like...um...7 chapters. I don't know, not sure. Maybe I'll just keep writing till I come up with a good ending...anyhow, let us begin. Also, I know I've made a bunch of mistakes in my writing so, sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_'Come on you stupid...just open...' _Vivian twisted the screws, but with no luck couldn't get the last two open, with the amount of noise she had been making she was surprised Mr. L had not noticed her attempt at escape, and last visit to Count Bleck to Merlon's she hadn't realized it was this far, the trip felt longer then before, then she realized why.

"Why can't this thing speed up? COME ON!" Mr. L kept pressing buttons ad screaming at his Brobot to speed up, Vivian guessed it had slowed down because of the damage it had taken from Bowser. She chuckled slightly but then the machine gave a jerk and she felt it change direction, from forward to down. Mr. L landed the machine and hopped out of it, grabbing some tools he began to fiddle with the machine, the villain tried to search for the problem of his weapon.

Vivian gave up on the nails and decided to brake through by force, she pressed her shoulder up and pushed as hard as she could, an opening, just big enough to squeeze through was made and she made her way up. She blinked her eyes against the light, she had been stuck in that dark space for a little to long. She blinked away the sting and jumped from the brobot onto the hard ground. Mr. L jumped in surprise of the girl, but brushed it away and growled.

"I kidnapped you and now you will listen to me. GET BACK IN THE BROBOT!" Mr. L grabbed Vivian by her arm but she simple shook him off.

"Or what?" She glared at him. "You don't really have any way to attack me at this point." She crossed her arms and waited for a reply and Mr. L just sighed.

"Where will you go?" He asked casually. He smirked as Vivian realized his question had some sense to it. She blinked at him then replied.

"Away from you." she spun on her heal and prepared to make an escape but Mr. L just watched her with an amused look.

"Um, you forgot something." Vivian turned, a look of question in her eyes and Mr. L just laughed. "If you leave, I'll just go and retrieve your sister, I got you didn't I? How much harder could she be?" Vivian's eyes went wide, then she gritted her teeth. Her sister wouldn't be able to handle going back to Count Bleck, she knew that, and the heroes didn't need to deal with an extra fight at the moment, they had plenty of those ahead anyway, and if she ran away would she ever see her sister again? She glared at Mr. L but finally gave in.

"I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" she hissed. Mr. L stared at her, a little surprised at the easy surrender but shrugged.

"Smart choice, I found the problem to my machine and am almost done, get back into Brobot and wait for me, and if you don't." Mr. L threatened. Vivian rolled her eyes, but didn't listen to the rest of what he said, she climbed back into the machine and sat where she waited for Mr. L. She hadn't realized how many controls were in this thing. She stared in aw of the rows of different colored buttons before her, she guessed they were for weapons then realized what the heroes were in for when Mr. L would fight them again.

Mr. L climbed back into the machine and pressed a button, causing a chair to rise from the floor.

"Take a seat." Mr. L pointed, Vivian shrugged and sat down, then Brobot rose into the air and they began moving at a much better pace then before. An awkward silence rose between the two, Vivian bit her lip in thought and wondered.

_'What do you say to a villain?'_ While Mr. L thought something similar to that.

_'What do you say to a teenage girl who you just kidnapped and is sitting right next to you, who you are planning to turn evil and use her to destroy the heroes?' _Mr. L glanced at Vivian, a bored expression was on her face, she had began braiding her hair into one large braid. Mr. L looked back at his controls, then through the window, he then remembered that the long crack in it was mostly because of Vivian. He looked back at her and for the first time saw her injured hand, it was cut and bleeding slightly but it would be fine he guessed.

_'She'll live.'_ Mr. L thought and kept his eyes on the controls, finally they arrived at Castle Bleck. Vivian's eyes widened as she realized the trip was over, she stood up and got out after Mr. L had and he grabbed her arm and guided her, she didn't protest, after all if she escaped where would she go?

The castle's walls were the shade of black, so was the pathway to the door and the sky, that was the scariest part. It moved and spun, the void was much larger here then it was in flipside. Colors of purple and black just circled the area. Vivian stared at it in aw and kept following Mr. L. He lead her from hallway to hallway, leading her to the room Count Bleck was in, finally they reached the large doors and he pushed them open, she walked in after Mr. L and the doors shut, causing a loud slam to bounce off the walls of the dark room.

"You have done a fine job, praised Count Bleck, _Bleh heh, heh, BLECK!"_ Count Bleck cackled and Vivian flinched but kept her cool. Mr. L just nodded and smirked as he dragged her up onto a large platform where she got a better view of the mysterious Count.

He had a top hat and matching cape, his skin a sky blue, only a tad darker, one eye red and with the other wearing a circle of glass, maybe his other eye was bad? Vivian wasn't sure. She just knew she didn't like the looks of things.

"Nastacia!" Count Bleck called, a women with similar blue skin, only lighter with bright pink hair bulled up in a bun and glasses upon her face entered the room. "Make this girl become one of us. Like we did to the one in green, said Count Bleck." Whispered Count Bleck to the blue girl. She nodded the turned to Vivian and said.

"This will only hurt for a sec, so stay still, k?" She adjusted her glasses.

"How 'bout 'no'." Vivian said and jumped from the platform, she had an idea on what they planned and did not want to be a part of it. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but then a jester appeared.

"COME ON!" Vivian groaned then turned away from the jester and ran. She turned from hallway to hallway, balls of purple flames hit the sides of the walls, telling her Dimentio wasn't far behind her. She dodged them. If she got out of here it didn't matter where she went, what was she thinking earlier that this was the better choice?

She jumped and dodged his attacks, ignoring similes that came from his mouth.

_'Whats with this guy and similes __anyway?' _Vivian questioned, but brushed the thought aside when Dimentio appeared in front of her.

"Why you run like prey, in the paws of a lion, come," He was then cut off.

"Zip it, by the way, nice dress." a devilish grin crossed her face and Dimentio gritted his teeth.

"IT'S A PONCHO! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" During his little fit, Vivian slipped past him and kept running, then a certain green thunder and Nastasia appeared before her, she gasped and backed away. Nastasia then adjusted her glasses and said once again.

"Stay still, k? This little run about has got us behind, and we got big plans." Then everything went black.

* * *

"Is the lass awake yet?"

"Of coarse not you big dummy."

"Shut up Mimi."

"Why do we fight like cats and dogs? Just wait and see."

"Really? Another simile?"

Voices all around her. The young teen opened her eyes and blinked. She was in a dark room on a bed with a purple comforter, four people stood over her. She blinked again, her eyes not fully adjusted. She sat up, everyone backed away, as if waiting for something. She lifted a hand to her face and put it on her for-head, she sat in silence for a moment.

"Well?" A man with a mask and green hat said, his mustache almost seemed to quiver, it was easy to tell this man was excited, but why. The girl got up, her balance a bit off, she collapsed and grunted, she than began to look up at the people before her.

"Who are you?" She asked. The all glanced at one another but a man dressed as a jester stepped forward first.

"I am the master of dimensions, appeaser of crowds, I, my dear, am no other than Dimentio." He took a bow the waved his hand as if a sign to let the others go on.

"I am the Green Thunder! Faster then a-"

"We get it." A girl with green pick tails and green skin rolled her eyes at the man in green and he sneered, but continued.

"Faster than a lightning bolt! I am Mr. L!" Mr. L gave a wide smile to the girl the green girl stepped forward.

"I'm Mimi. Don't pay attention to these meanies, they're just jealous of how adorable I am." Mimi winked and gave a smile camera worthy then a much larger man stepped forward.

"uh...I'm O'Chunks. That's all I have...er...to say." O'Chunks just nodded to the girl and stepped back. The girl nodded then pulled her legs under her and put her hands on her knees, she blinked an awkward silence rose between the five, then, Dimentio interrupted it.

"And, you my dear, what would your name be?" The girl shrugged and Dimentio blinked a few times. "So her memory has been erased, but that is all, hm...O'Chunks, go fetch the count, we have a small problem."

O'Chunks nodded and walked out the door. Everyone sat and waited then the girl asked.

"What am I?" she had looked at her hands and strange feet, she tried using magic to hover off the ground instead of stand but she couldn't.

"Oh, dear child, you are but a pitiful creature, sad really, you are one of what they call humans." Mr. L sneered at Dimentio who just snickered. If looks could kill, Dimentio would be long gone. As Mr. L himself was in fact human. The girl sneered in disgust at what she learned she was and stood, using the bed for support.

"Now, what should we call you?" Dimentio raised a hand to his masked face and thought. Mimi then shouted.

"Lets call her Mrs. V!" She giggled and the brunette sneered.

"I'm not married, and I'm not old enough to be called that." Again Mr. L huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance, his own name having Mr. which was similar to Mrs. in a way in it.

"How old do you have to be?" Mr. L asked.

"In your fifties." This got Dimentio and Mimi to laugh, as for Mr. L, he stormed out of the room without another word.

"What about V? Just plain V?" The girl asked. Mimi nodded in agreement and Dimentio smiled.

"Not a bad choice, V." V smiled and beamed at the sound of her newly given name. She thought it sounded pretty cool. "Now for the outfit." V looked down at herself and nodded, the bright blue shirt wasn't her taste.

"Purple and black would look good on you." Mimi commented. Dimentio glanced at Mimi then smiled.

"Dear Mimi, why don't you take V to get changed into more appropriate clothes, then take her to the meeting room where she can meet the Count." Mimi smiled then lead V away.

_'My plan will be in motion in no time.'_ Dimentio smiled and flew off to the meeting room.

* * *

V turned in front of a mirror and beamed at the sight of her new out fit. She whore a black mask similar to Mr. L's on her face but her outfit was completely different, thankfully. She was clothed in a purple shirt with an awesome black leather vest, her black jeans fit her perfectly, her hair tied up in a pony and her nails painted a glittery purple. The nail polish was a bit much but Mimi had insisted on it. She wore black tennis shoes and lightning bolt earrings. She looked awesome! She hugged Mimi and thanked her. Mimi giggled then lead her to the meeting room.

"You will meet Count Bleck and Nastasia here." She whispered on the way up to the platforms. V nodded and stood, Dimentio stared at V and smiled.

"The last flower to bloom, you look lovely." V thanked him and Mr. L glared at her.

_ 'Who needs him?'_ She thought to herself. She glared back at him and an evil smile curled on her lips. Mr. L flinched, he hated when people looked at him like that, it always meant they had something in store for them. He wondered what V was planning. The Count Bleck appeared, followed by a short blue skinned woman.

"_Bleh heh heh heh_, who do we have here? Asked Count Bleck." He looked V up and down. He smiled. "A fine addition in deed, decided Count Bleck. Mrs. V I presume."

"No." V shook her head. "Just V."

"Of coarse, answered Count Bleck." replied Count Bleck.

"Do you have any magic abilities?" Nastasia asked. Vivian shook her head then Count Bleck nodded.

"Come." He said and beckoned her forward, she walked up to the Count, he then took her hand and chanted inaudible words of some foreign language.

"Ah she do la tha bay a boe say leh ay!" A sudden powers left Count Blecks fingers and raced up V's arm. She winced in pain yet enjoyed the sensation, she could feel a new power within her. She smiled and looked up at the Count, her eyes watered from the pain.

"You now have the power of magic at your finger tips, said Count Bleck, Dimentio will teach you how to use it in the training room." V grinned and thanked the Count and raced back to the platform. "The meeting is dismissed!" Count Bleck announced then vanished and the rest of the group disappeared, only leaving Dimentio and V.

"Let's get started." Dimentio said then snapped his fingers, causing them to flip then appear in another room.

"Now, I want you to teleport out of the box your in."

"What box?"

Dimentio smiled.

"You appear to not be in one, I can fix that." He snapped his fingers and V was trapped. She narrowed her eyes in thought and tried to teleport. She focused on her powers, she felt them gather inside of her, now she just had to release them. She snapped her fingers like Dimentio had done when he had teleported and nothing happened, Dimentio's eyes glittered with amusement then he said.

"Try again, it'll come to you like riding your bike on a midsummer's day. It will come." V nodded and tried again, this time a spark could be seen but that was all. She tried all afternoon with no luck, finally she just sat, her face in her hands.

"We will try again later." Dimentio said to her, his voice filled with confidence that V wished she had. She nodded and stood up when the magic box disappeared. She sighed then he teleported to her side and said.

"Let us try something else, more of a battle move then anything." He showed her a ball of purple flame, it danced in his hand, he flicked his wrist and it shot to the ground, a small explosion was made and V stared in amazement at the jester who smiled. "Try it, imagine the power it contains and what it can do." V nodded then she used her magic to make a small flame in her hand, the size of a golf ball, not much but she stared at the flame. The black flame turned in her hand, somehow it did not harm her the way she thought in would. She focused on it. Wanting to make it bigger, and surprisingly it did.

It grew to the size of a small watermelon, she threw it, making the flame hit the ground and cause a large explosion. She smiled and turned to Dimentio.

"Not bad, like a baby birds first flap of her wing, increasing height, well done, my dear." V blushed, her smile still spread across her face as Dimentio then began the next lesson.

"Now," He began.

"Can I learn how to hover?" she interrupted him. "Like you?" He blinked in confusion then thought long and hard.

"No."

"Why not?" V whined.

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!" V yelled back him. She crossed her arms and pouted. He sighed.

"Okay, okay, you won't be able to do it anyways but I'll show you." He hovered over her head and smiled. "I've showed you." a laugh escaped his mouth and V sneered, she jumped and grabbed his foot, he gasped as she pulled him down.

"HEY!" He laughed nervously, then, V took off his shoe, then stroked his foot through his black sock, she had found his weakness. He yelped, then glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She nodded and Dimentio's eyes went wide. "No!" he pleaded.

"Yes!" She shouted, then, she tickled his foot. He screamed like a high school girl and lost his concentration on hovering, he fell to the ground and winced, but kept laughing, V was serious. She tickled his foot until tears could be seen coming from his mask.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Dimentio screeched. By now some of the minions had heard him and rushed to the training room.

"WHAT IS GO-ing..." Mr. L stared at Dimentio and V in disbelief. He stood in the door way and watched. Mimi then walked in and smiled.

"Let's help her!" Mr. L smiled an evil smile and ran toward them. Mimi grabbed Dimentio's left arm and Mr. L grabbed the other. Dimentio shrieked as V took off his other shoe and tickled both his feet.

"TEACH ME TO HOVER!" V yelled at him.

"ANYTH-" He tried to reply but couldn't speak as V had not stopped. She smiled.

"Anything eh?" She smirked. She pinned down his legs to stop him from kicking. Mimi and

Mr. L had no idea what this argument was about but rather enjoyed it and then pinned Dimentio's arms to the ground.

"YES!" V traced circles on his foot and Dimentio bit his lip. He was exhausted and tried to force air into his lunges. Never had he been so humiliated in his _life._

"Tomorrow you'll teach me," she said. Dimentio nodded and V smiled. "and," She said. Dimentio's eyes widened.

"And?..." He moaned.

"Oh, so I can continue?" She asked. She walked her fingers up and down her foot, then began taking off his sock. Mimi and Mr. L laughed and Dimentio shook his head.

"No, no, no, g-go on." Dimentio said. He would have teleported away if he wasn't so tired. When he was tired or felt no energy his magic was weakest at best. He struggled but V smiled. She looked at Mimi and Mr. L.

"What do you think?" She asked them.

"He should do our share of the chores for the next week."

"MONTH!" Mimi interrupted Mr. L and they both smiled wickedly. V nodded.

"Well it's been decided, Dimmy, you will be released if you agree to do so, if not..." V laughed and grabbed his foot again.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll do it! I'LL DO IT!" Dimentio yelled, the three of them laughed and released him and walked out of the room, still laughing. Dimentio sat up then laid back down, he gaped at what had just happened, his shoes a feet away from him and him of all people agreeing to do all the most of the chores, for a month!

He laid there and sighed, he did not know they were telling every minion of the Count's, he did not know that there would be more things similar to this in the future, he just knew this, he was so tired and he fell asleep on the hard floor.

* * *

**OMG! I LOVED writing this chapter! and torturing Dimentio!** **XD**

**I'll post the next chapter next week...or something like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm probably going to focus a bit more on the villains for a few chapters. They're just more enjoyable to write about! Why? Got no clue but what ever, read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

Dimentio sat in his room, he had found out that the heroes were much closer and the next of the pure hearts was not to far away. He sighed and thought, and thought. After they got that pure heart only one would be left.

_ 'V is almost done with her training...' _He thought. The girl had done well, and was even able to learn how to hover off the ground, why he taught her that he won't talk to anyone about, so when she hovered from room to room it was just a reminder to him of the "deal" they made. _'Maybe it's time for her to fight the heroes.' _He smiled at himself then left his room and teleported to V's. She looked up at him in surprise and Dimentio was a bit surprised at her appearance, she was laying on her bed with a purple comforter with black stipes, she was hugging a pillow up to her face as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Go away..." The young teen muttered quietly and rolled over so she wasn't facing him. He sighed and landed on his feet and walked over to her. It was nine in the morning, she'd be late for breakfast and he had wanted to ask if she wanted to battle the heroes ahead of time. "I said,"

"I heard you the first time." Dimentio muttered. "What' wrong?" She sat up and faced the wall, she hugged her knees up to her chest and whimpered.

"It's the Count, he...he..." She turned to Dimentio and sighed, her tear stained face proved she had been crying. She got on her knees and closed her eyes then whispered.

"He scares me, he's always watching me and that Nastasia girl yelled at me that I was just in the way and, yeah, I know I'm over reacting but..." she trailed off leaving a confused Dimentio.

"But?" He asked.

"I feel sort of, oh I don't know, like no one likes me." She whispered the last part and Dimentio sighed inwardly. This was just normal teen stuff, at least he thought it was.

"That's not the case, you've only been here, what, two days!"

"But Mr. L always looks like he wants to kill me or something, and Mimi doesn't really talk to me half the time, O'Chunks, I don't care what that guy thinks! And then..." She trailed off and stared at Dimentio with sad eyes, then she suddenly snapped.

"Why am I even telling you this? You don't care! Leave me ALONE!" She reached for Dimentio and pushed him out the door.

"Ack!" Dimentio was a bit surprised then he teleported behind her, causing the girl to fall over.

"Sorry," He muttered a bit lamely and V screamed.

"I hate you! Go find a deep hole and DIE IN IT!" She caused a black flame, a ball of energy and threw it at him, he dodged it then laughed.

"A strike at a baseball game, you missed." He snapped his fingers causing them both to appear in the training room, V didn't really take notice. She flew up to his eye level and threw more balls of flames. Each time she threw one it seemed bigger then the last. Dimentio laughed and flew ahead of her she growled and chased after him. He turned and shot one at her, she quickly dodged it and shot some more.

Dimentio then began to shoot more at her, he didn't know when she'd stop, she dodged all of his attacks and kept returning them. Then one finally hit her, a small ball of fire hit her on her arm, she gritted her teeth and then plummeted down, she hadn't realized how high she had flown. She then hovered a moment, a few feet above the ground then fell again. She landed with a heavy thud and moaned. She clutched her arm and held back tears, then Dimentio flew down to see the young girl try to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry..." He stuttered then saw her try to get up she, she was successful and gave him a stare that meant death. She then hovered over him and sneered.

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled you jerk!" She yelled at him then turned and flew out of the room, still holding her upper arm that stung. She turned and looked at him again, she smiled a large wicked smile that could scare you for life.

"Keep your eyes open and always check who's standing next to you, I'll get back at you!" Dimentio began to say something then stopped himself, he shook his head as the girl disappeared down the hall and he quietly followed, to confused to bother with teleporting.

* * *

The heroes had had a long journey, they were tired and just walked on quietly. Alice walked next to Peach and Peach didn't really mind the young girl clinging to her hand. Alice had kept on trying to remember where Luigi was and couldn't take it anymore.

"Peach." She said quietly. Peach looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, where did Luigi go? I mean, he's one of the heroes too right?" Alice asked. Bowser had over heard them and then had a thoughtful look in his eye.

"I was wondering where that green guy went too." Bowser said. "Oh well." He chuckled and Peach glared at him.

"Bowser, you thoughtless lizard freak! He could be in trouble now as we speak!" Peach wanted to hit the stupid koopa over the head but stopped herself.

They all heard Mario sigh and they looked up at him, expecting him to say something but he didn't. Silence was even worse then an angry comment. They continued on and then they heard a familiar laugh, and an unfamiliar one. They looked ahead and saw two young girls, standing feet away.

"That's Mimi," Bowser growled. "But who's the other one?" The both stared at the two new comers and saw a girl with green skin and a polka-a-dotted dress and another dressed in purple and black she wore a mask on her face similar to Mr. L's. The girl wearing purple laughed and lifted off the ground, she then twirled and bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you, to bad our time wont last long." She laughed and a black ball of flame appeared in her hands.

"Who are you?" Alice asked quietly. V blinked and shook her head. Somehow this girl looked familiar to her, but she's never seen her before.

_'She's my, or our sister stupid, of course you recognize her.' _A voice said, she glanced behind her a little confused then shrugged and turned back to the heroes. No one else seemed to have heard the voice so she must have imagined it, or something.

"My name is not known to thee before me, V, my dear, simple V, now go run along this fight is not yours, cower in fear and watch these heroes get game overs." She threw the ball of flames at Peach who gasped and fell back.

"You little brat!" Peach shouted to her. V laughed.

"It's our turn Mimi." She whispered and Mimi nodded, she then began to morph into her monstrous form. Her head turned and spun, eight legs grew from between her shoulder blades and she stood before the heroes and laughed.

"MIMIMIMIMIMI!" She said and then attacked in her new spider like form.

"Eek!" Alice screamed and fell down, Bowser used his fiery breath to make Mimi back away. Mimi yelped as Mario jumped on top of her, a small poof and she turned into a normal girl again.

"Help me...V..." She murmured and V flew down to her partners side.

"Mimi! Get up! Come on!" Mimi stirred and V helped her sit up, V turned to Mario and Bowser. Mario had had perfect aim and had landed strait on her head. "You have hurt my friend, you will now pay!" She threw balls of flame that went at great speed at Mario, he ducked and rolled away. V would stop at nothing, she went and grabbed Peach who yelped, she flew high up.

"I'll drop her!" V yelled as Peach began to whimper.

"You wouldn't dare." Mario rolled his eyes but Bowser didn't look so sure.

"Watch me." She snickered, Peach gasped and fell, she then remembered her umbrella and opened it up, it let her drift down a lot slower then before. Mario sighed with relief then glared up at V who slowly flew down, unsure of what to do. She chuckled nervously and then Bowser grabbed her by surprise.

"Uh...we could work this out...yeah a d-deal or...maybe...uh..." V gulped and looked at the three heroes. Mario doesn't let anyone mess with Peach, no one."Mimi you could help me at any time." She said glancing to her partner who was slightly dazed from the hit she took in the head. Bowser threw her to the ground and roared.

"Lets smash her! Please! I need to see some action!" V's eyes widened and she began look at the heroes one at a time, trying to see if any of them to cut her some slack. She then saw Alice, who looked terrified.

"I'm guessing she's not one of the heroes, eh? The little brat looks scared out of her socks." V laughed, then she flinched as a low growl escaped Bowser's throat. She then at that time regretted what she had said. She looked around then screeched as Bowser's claws reached for her.

"DIMMY!" She screeched, she backed away and called for help, she knew Mimi wasn't really the one to rely on at he moment, then Dimentio appeared.

Dimentio had planned on checking up on the girls a little after they had left, he says he is only doing what the Count orders and wont admit he is the least bit worried. His timing was perfect.

"Now, how..." Dimentio's eyes widened as he watched Bowser attempt to rip his claws into the small girl, he missed, thanks to V's successful dodge. She shrieked again and Dimentio hit Bowser on the back of his head with a ball of electricity. Bowser growled and turned, Dimentio then shouted.

"Don't you dare touch her! You stupid so called heroes! And you call us the bad guys!" Dimentio zoomed over to the shaken up V who trembled with fear.

"OMG!" Peach said. "He didn't say a simile!"

"I know right?" Alice said. "The guy in the dress didn't say a-"

"Shut up you fools! If you knew who this really was..." An evil smile then appeared on his face. "You'd be quite sorry." With that Dimentio the snapped his fingers, causing all three of the minions to appear in Castle Bleck. He left the confused heroes and laughed, then he saw V. Her usual confidence had disappeared and her eyes were round with fear. Mimi on the other hand was out cold. He picked Mimi up and quickly teleported her to her room. He then returned to V.

V looked up at him and stood up, her knees wobbled and her teeth chattered as if she was cold. Dimentio caught her as she then fell from fear and exhaustion. He sighed and carried her, bridal style to her room. He thought if he teleported her it may give her a head ache. He laid her on the bed where she closed her eyes a moment then opened them.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Saving me." She whispered and then her eyelids slowly closed.. Dimentio smiled and then left the room, he quietly closed the door then left. But before that he whispered back.

"Your welcome."

* * *

The next day V woke up to the sound of a loud bang. The sound that is made when metal hits medal. _'It's L...again_...' She thought. She got up and walked down the hall to Mr. L's room. She knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in. She shrugged and opened the door and walked in. L's room was a bit larger then everyone's but had less space because his Brobot took up so much room. He sat and worked, trying to fix broken parts and replacing old with new. She walked in and sat down, she had closed the door behind her. She watched L for a while till he turned and looked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked her. She sighed.

"You woke me up and now I have come to kindly ask you to quiet down."

"Well," Mr. L replied with a smirk. "The answer is no, and I don't care if I woke you up or not." He turned back around and got back to work. V scowled. She then sighed.

"I was right." She muttered sadly. Mr. L looked at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Bout what?" He asked. She sighed again and looked at him, she hesitatingly began.

"You always have this odd look on your face when I'm around." She said quietly. "I've come to the conclusion you hate me." Mr. L stared at her, speechless. "But no matter. Carry on with you "important" work and wish me to be gone. I no longer care." She got up, brushed her self off and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Mr. L said. She turned and looked at him. "I don't...hate you..." Mr. L stuttered and V raised an eyebrow.

"Really, hmm..." She sighed then walked back and sat on the soft bed Mr. L had. "If you don't then what do you think of me? Am I annoying?"

"Sometimes." Mr. L admitted.

"Ah...I guess I knew that." V smiled and chuckled to herself. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, she then began to get another one of those head aches she'd been having lately. She put her hand on her forehead and winced.

"Are you okay?" Mr. L asked her. She had closed her eyes for a moment but opened them up, her gray eyes reflected the light and she looked at Mr. L. She nodded, then winced again and sat up. She held her hands to her face then she heard the voice again.

_"How could you be talking to that guy right now? Oh right your evil! Nothing but a worthless piece of waste! Ha ha ha! You don't belong here this is my body! Now leave it!" _The voice screamed in her ears she covered them but it made it worse.

_"Your eyes were once blue, but they lost their color from the evil inside you! Look in the mirror V!" _

V's hands shook and she began to cry.

"It's happening again! Make it stop L! Make it stop! No! I'm not a waste of space! This is my body! Shut up!" Mr. L shrank back from the young girl but grabbed her hands off her ears and tried to calm the frightened teen down. Somehow he understood the pain in her voice. He understood what was wrong and he knew no one else would. The girl sobbed and he looked into her eyes. He then noticed her eyes turning from gay to blue, gray, blue, gray, it finally stopped in her left eye but her right kept on changing.

Who ever was doing this was becoming weaker.

"Block it out." He whispered. "Block out the voices."

"You...y-you know?" She stammered. L nodded and he whispered.

"I have them too but I had no one to go to for help. Just try and block them out." V stared at him in shock.

"How do you have them?" she asked between sniffles.

Now that he thought about it he really didn't know. He shrugged, but he then realized the voice in his head had started to speak to him again, the second time that night.

_"You don't know who I am?" _The voice almost sounded offended. L snarled and could almost feel who ever the voice belonged to shrink back. _"Okay, okay, sorry I asked. Mamma-mia." _L looked at the girl again and smiled.

"You'll learn to ignore them."

_"Sure she will, you do an excellent job of ignoring me."_

"You might be able to control when the can speak and can't speak."

_"Still-a talking, blah blah blah."_

"You might actually find away to get rid of the voice." L smiled and the voice didn't reply when he said that.

"I doubt that I could do that." V said quietly. Mr. L sighed then smiled at her.

"You look tired, you should go get some sleep." V nodded and stiffened a yawn.

"Thanks for telling me all that stuff L." She said getting up. "I feel a bit better."

"Good," Mr. L said to her. "Go get some sleep, you look tired."

"Yup, having Bowser try to kill you with his claws and being woken up in the middle of the night can do that to you." she winked at him and his eyes widened.

"Bowser did WHAT?"

"I'll tell you in the morning at breakfast." she promised. "Goodnight L, don't work on that think to long, or you'll be miserable tomorrow." Mr. L chuckled at the girls concern and waved.

"Night."

* * *

The next morning V woke up with a yawn and heard the frustrated muttering of a certain minion.

_'Dimentio...'_ She thought and then walked out of her room, she walked to Dimentio's room and knocked the door.

"Dimentio! You okay?" She opened the door to see Dimentio sitting on his bed he seemed to be trying to sort something out. "Dimmy, what you talkin' about?" She saw him look up, a bit alarmed.

"Nothing of your concern, though the heroes only have one last heart to find, they are much closer then before." V's eyes widened.

"WHAT? Your kidding me right? I mean you sent them to the..." She stiffened a laugh then said. "The _underwhere_ didn't you?" she said. Dimentio blinked then sighed. He got up and hovered a moment. How would he explain this to her? You couldn't seem to get a lie past this girl.

"I did, but" He stuttered and looked at her. "Um..."

"Ah, you failed Dimentio, I get it, so you didn't send them their at all did you?" She laughed at this and his face reddened behind his mask. "You failed and you lied to the Count! Priceless!"

He got up and stared at her.

"They are there! I sent them there!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "Then what story are we going with here?" She smirked and Dimentio just really wanted to drop the subject. He couldn't tell her about his plan. At least, not now if he ever did.

"I...uh...well you see, um...funny how this works..." Dimentio winced at V's fierce gaze on him and she laughed at him. A loud booming laugh, she cackled and smiled at him, sending a chill up his spine. How was he the master of dimensions, scared or nervous around this girl who was much younger then him? He bit his lip from beneath his mask and she smiled.

"All right Dimentio, I see how it is, I won't tell Count." He sighed with relief until she said the words he most feared from her mouth. "Lets make a deal." He sighed and nodded for her to continue."

"I'll make up a pretty convincing story for the Count, in exchange, well," She smiled as a brilliant idea popped in her head. "I want to see you without your mask!" Dimentio's eyes widened and stared at her. When had it come to this. He shook his head frantically he tried to persuade her into doing something else.

"What about cleaning your room!"

"No."

"Doing your chores!"

"Your already doing them. It's so much fun being evil, wouldn't you agree?" She laughed as Dimentio growled.

_'Evil, no, more like a monster.'_ He crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly.

"No way, not in this dimension, or any for the matter." He glared at her and she then laughed.

"Have it your way, I'll just go tell Bleck." She smiled and turned but Dimentio balled his hands into fists.

"Don't." He growled. She pointed at his mask then smirked. He was not going to take his mask off.

"Alright, fine. Then at least tell me the truth, master of dimensions, tell me your true but brilliant plan." He gasped, how did she know he had something else in store?

"Er...fine...I'll...tell you...it...I'll tell you...my plan." She smiled then shut his door walked up to him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Well?" she asked. She poked his shoulder and Dimentio sighed.

"You can't tell no one, not a soul. Got it?" she nodded eagerly. "I'm going to destroy Count Bleck and take control of the chaos heart and destroy all worlds myself, he isn't going to make a new one filled with love and beauty, he just lied to everyone to get them on his side. I sent the heroes to the underwhere where the heroes can find queen Jadyes will be able to fix the beat up pure heart thing they have so they destroy the count for me. I want to create another world, only a world I can rule!" He loved his plan. It sounded so unreal only he knew it could happen, it was his dream! V stared at him, shocked, she got up and backed away from him.

"He's just going to destroy all words and destroy himself in the process! Not like your plan is better I mean, you'll just put hate into your new world and kill everyone else here! Mimi, Mr. L! What about them? And O'Chunks too! Even Nastsia! As annoying as she is with her stupid schedule. But still! They're people! Even me! I'll be gone you idiot! I thought we were..." She stopped. She sighed and tried to hold back tears. "In some crazy way I thought we were friends. You saved me and you were my hero...I thought." She bit her lip and stared up into his eyes.

Dimentio stared at her in shock, this girl had just openly told him she thought they were friends, he had never shared a friendship with anyone, no one wanted to get near the jester. They thought he was a freak, someone with a heart of stone and in a way he was but he wasn't always like that. He blinked in confusion and stared up at her. They just stared and finally V looked away.

"I wont tell anyone." She whispered sadly. She wouldn't tell anyone for two reasons, one she thought maybe, hopefully he'd change his mind, second he had powers, he could really get back at her if she told someone. She left the room and Dimentio sat there and did something he hadn't done sense he was very young, something he would not let anyone see him do. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrested his forehead on them, he wrapped his arms around his head and trembled, his clothing soon became damp. That's right, Dimentio was sobbing. His whole body shook with sadness and grief. His only so called friend had abandoned him. Just like every other friend he had ever had. He shouldn't had told her, he should not have told her!

He looked up and saw his door was wide open, a bit embarrassed that someone may have heard him he got up and closed it, he sighed and laid on his bed lost in thought. Maybe having another minion around was a bad idea. He rolled on his side, not caring that he had just missed breakfast and began to sort through his thoughts. He would continue his plan, he decided, nothing would stop him. But maybe he'd save a few people, no, wait. He had never really thought about the other minions not being in his world. He took off his mask and began to use a tissue to clean off his tear stains. He sighed. He didn't want anyone to see how he really looked, he got up and also locked his door then sat on his bed again. He continued to clean his mask, rubbing it in circular motions. He put a hand to his pale face, his face had been hidden from the sun so long it was almost white. His blue eyes sparkled, everyone assumed his eyes were mismatched but that was only a trick of magic. He hated his eyes, his nose and mouth. He hated his face.

He really didn't know why but the fact that his face looked so human made him angry. He kind of was human but then again not really. The reason he had powers is another story for another day. He felt his soft skin and sighed, he was used to the solid feeling of his mask on his face. He put it back on and fell backward, laying down. The day had only just began and the day was already turning up to be a rough one.

**Yup, longest chapter I've written so far. Yay for you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all who have clicked on this awesome story that _I _personally wrote. I was very happy to get that review ILoveLarryKoopa or something like that...XD It got me motivated to continue writing and brightened my day. =D**

**Chapter 6**

Alice walked behind Peach, terrified that something lurking in the shadows would jump out her. She was told they were in the _underwhere_ and at first laughed at this but now raw fear clouded her eyes and she shivered as if she were cold.

"I wanna go back home." She whispered and Peach gave her a look full of sympathy.

"You'll be able to go home when we get all the Pure Hearts, we'll get back to Merlon's and I'm sure he found a way to get you home by now." she got down at Alice's eye level and used her gloved hand to wipe her tears. Alice nodded and tried to smile.

"I like my house," She started, grinning. "We have a cat named Ruby, she's black and white and super soft!" Peach smiled as she saw the girl's spirits lift and rather enjoyed hearing about where this young girl had lived.

"Whats your house like."

"It's small but perfect." She said grinning even wider then before. "That's what Vivian says, a small house keeps a family closer together." She sighed, she wondered how Vivian was doing and if she was okay but remembered that Vivian wouldn't let anyone mess with her. Her sister was the kind of person who wouldn't put up with "crap" as Vivian called it and you didn't want to rub her the wrong way.

"So," Peach interrupted her thoughts "What kingdom do you live in?" Alice giggled and Peach raised an eyebrow.

"I don't live in a kingdom! I live in a state." She had been learning a bit about states in social studies. She would have a test about where each state was in America soon. If she got back in time.

"Oh, well um what state do you live in?"

"I live in Michigan." This got Mario's attention and he spun around to face the girl.

"Michigan?" He asked. "So you're from America?" Alice laughed.

"Well no duh, that's where Michigan is." Mario blinked as he realized where the girl had come from. "Just like New York in Brooklyn, where you lived Mario." Mario's jaw dropped and Peach's eyes widened and Bowser just blocked out the entire conversation.

"How did you know?" Mario asked and Alice thought then realized her mistake and laughed nervously.

"Well, I um, ah, ha ha you see..." She trailed off then she couldn't take it anymore. "Well it's not my fault that I got sucked into a video game and this is hard keeping secrets! EVERYONE IN MY FAMILY KNOWS I HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" She shouted.

"A video game?" Peach asked. Mario blinked and Bowser still didn't pay attention. Alice nodded.

"Can we wait till we find Vivian?" She said quietly, glancing down at her shoes. "She's better at explaining these things..." She looked up at them and Peach and Mario glanced at each other, Bowser still did not care.

"Okay..." Mario said slowly, unsure of how to react.

"Let's pretend this conversation never happened." Peach said and Alice nodded, eager to leave the subject. They all quietly continued on to Jaydes's castle.

* * *

V sat on her bed, she had returned to her room after that conversation with Dimentio. It had stung her heart hearing Dimentio's plan. She felt betrayed, lost and never again will she be found, her head started to pound, she groaned the voice was going to now snicker and make fun of her pain but was then surprised as she was wrong.

_"You shouldn't have trusted him." _It said softly. _"He never wanted to be loved, the fact that you gave him any and he crushed in his finger tips should prove it." _

V whimpered and tried not to cry. "I don't understand how you could want such horrible things!" She fell to the ground, her face held in her hands, tears slowly fell down her face.

_"I guess I was wrong." _The voice whispered. _"I still want my body back but your not a waste of space I guess." _It muttered and V rolled her eyes.

"Who are you anyways?" She asked.

_ "A trapped mind I guess. I was the original owner of this body, my name is Vivian I was kidnapped and they created you. I think the copied my own mind and added more hate then I had before and took away a small bit of kindness, leaving some I guess." _Vivian, as she said her name was sighed. _"It' dark in here and sometimes I see what you see, it's quite confusing how this works."_

V hugged herself and shuddered. "I was created?" She asked.

_"Ee'yup." _

"So wait I'm not real?" The voice stayed silent as if in thought then began again.

_"Oh you're real but...oh this is hard to explain! I really don't know, I believe your real. I mean, you seem real, you've done things I'd never think to do your not exactly the evil version of me more like an evil being that looks like me we have some things in common but other then that that's it."_

"You think I'm evil?" V was flattered and Vivian sighed. V was definitely not at all like her.

_ "Ee'yup." _She sighed. _"and I'm done with the whole screaming at you thing it's getting tiresome, I'll just annoy for my own amusement." _Vivian then laughed and fell silent. V shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she got up. For the first time she realized she was hungry. Whoever this Vivian was wasn't going to take this body back anytime soon, she liked helping the other try to defeat the heroes and couldn't wait till the next mission.

She got up and walked down the hall past Dimentio's room, she was curious of what he was doing, why? She really wasn't to sure but even though he had just created a hole in her heart a part of her still worried about him. She leaned her head on the door and tried to listen to what he was doing, maybe he fell asleep? She wasn't sure so she just shrugged and went to meet the others for breakfast.

* * *

"So wait," Mr. L said, his eyes wide after hearing V's story. She had kept her word and told him how Bowser had tried to swipe her with his claws, she left out the part about Dimentio though, at the moment she didn't want to think about him. "He just started to charge at you?"

"In a way, yeah." V shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Well we're glad your okay lass." O'Chunks said to her and V grinned.

"It sure was scary, I don't even want to think about it!" Mimi nodded, she was sitting beside V. They were all having pancakes that Nastasia was kind enough to make. Mimi poured a blanket of syrup on hers and cut a bight size out with her fork.

"Sorry I wasn't much help there, that meanie Mario." She growled the last part and V smiled at her.

"It wasn't your fault, it Mario hadn't done that you would probably have saved my tail." V winked at her and Mimi grinned, thankful that V didn't blame her for the mishap.

"Well I am done so if you need me I'll be with the Count, k?" Nastasia got up and taking her plate to the sink first then left to find Count Bleck. Mr. L got up too.

"I got to go fix up Brobot. L-ater." He got up, only he left his plate and went to go fix his machine. V sighed as O'Chunks also left, leaving his plate and glass.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised." Mimi chuckled, she got up and took her plate and O'Chunks's to the sink. "They are guys you know."

V laughed and got her and Mr. L's plate and put it in the sink as well. She then realized no one had really took notice of Dimentio's absence. "Hey, Mimi." She said.

"Yeah?" She asked her waiting for her to continue.

"Did you notice how Dimentio didn't join us?" She asked casually, she pretended she had no idea why.

"Funny," Mimi muttered under her breath. "I really didn't pay any mind to it, it was kind of nice actually, that dummy is always teasing me in the morning." V blinked at her, she had forgotten what had happened the other day when he had put salt in her orange juice. That was kinda gross, especially for Mimi.

"So you don't really like him?" She asked, Mimi nodded.

"He's just a stupid dummy head and is even worse then Mr. L, those meanies." She huffed. "He stole my diary the other day to and made fun of me! Just because I had written that I had this tiny crush on this one guy." She blushed and smiled sweetly. V laughed and they headed down to V's room, just to have some "girl time".

"So how long, or, when did he start this?" V asked a bit curious.

"I don't remember when he didn't do all those mean things, he just, I don't know, he likes hurting other people for fun, I guess you could call him a bully." she shrugged and smiled sadly.

"Why does he?"

"You seem quite interested on this subject, may I ask you why?" V blushed and bit her lip realizing she had began a survey.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe being newish to the group has made me want to learn more about you guys." V shrugged, they had entered her room and were both sitting on her bed.

"Why don't you just ask him why he's a jerk? I'd love to hear his answer to that." Mimi grinned and V chuckled. "Oh, my dear V," She mimicked his tone. "I'm a jerk to all who cross my path like a dumb goose who becomes road-kill." This caused both Mimi and V to laugh quite loudly really.

"Yes, a jerk that sticks out like a sign in the middle of a bare field, you can even tell by this stupid voice I am not one be friends with, ah, ha, ha, ha." V joined in make fun of the purple and yellow jester.

"I steal diary's from small girls, it's like taking candy from a baby." V blinked.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, but hey it was similar to those stupid similes of his so it works." She shrugged and they both laughed again. They're horrible similes kept on coming, they didn't know though that a certain person could hear them, even from his room far down the hall.

Dimentio laid on his bed and listened to the girls hateful words towards him, he sighed and rolled onto his side and then heard something that surprised him.

"I am the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am the one who's brain has become dimmer by the second, who cowards behind a stupid looking mask! I am DIMENTIO THE MEANIE HEAD!" V laughed at Mimi and Mimi joined her.

"Gosh I hate him!" Mimi said suddenly, surprising V at her sudden anger towards the jester.

"Me too." V agreed and they both, suddenly at the same time thought of a brilliant idea.

"Are you thinking..." Mimi said, a sly grin crossed her face.

"If your thinking that then I'm thinking the same thing..." V snickered. "We'll need help!"

"Mr. L can! He's got tricks up his sleeve and he'd love to help us!" Mimi giggled.

"We'll need supplies!"

"Like dye!"

"Also some glue, maybe even some gross substance we find in O'Chunks room!" Mimi nodded and her and V began naming things that they would need, some how knowing what the other one was talking about in that mysterious way girls can some how do.

Dimentio tried to think of what they would try to do and then shivered as he heard someone say they would need a ball of spider webs, what they would do with that, and what did that have to do with him? He really didn't want to know or find out. He shook his head and decided to get up, he left his room and began to go down the hall, he wasn't hungry so his mind wasn't on how he had skipped breakfast, he turned and decided to go find Mr. L to ask for some advice. Maybe he could try to convince him not to do whatever the girls wanted him to. He winced as he realized V and Mimi had picked now to get Mr. L he turned himself invisible, not all the minions knew he could do that.

"Mr. L!" Mimi ran into his room, followed a bit more slowly and not as crazy and hyper by V who smiled devilishly.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy?" Mr. L groaned, he had been surprised at the girls entrance, he had accidentally broken a part from his Brobot.

"You'll enjoy what we have to say L." V winked. "Trust me."

"We're going to do something to Dimentio that meanie is going to pay!"

"For what?" L asked a bit confused.

"Stealing my diary, teasing me about my crush, stupid similes, putting salt in my orange juice," Mimi began.

"Hitting me with one of his balls of energy," V added. "eating my ice cream, should we go on?" Mr. L shook his head then smiled.

"Sure, I'll help you. What are we going to do?" V smiled and laughed, a creepy one that even Dimentio hovering by the door flinched.

"Well, I have a few ideas." V was going to get him back, and like Vivian, when V got back at someone she made it count.

* * *

Later that night, after another fight with the heroes, they were dangerously close to the pure heart, yet Mr. L, Mimi, V, and Dimentio paid no mind of it, one fearing for his own safety because of the other three. V had made and was approved of a sneeky plan that would take action quite soon.

"All right, this is going to be epic! Keep your cool so he doesn't guess." V snickered and Mimi and L nodded. Dimentio had stayed in his room most of the day, hiding from the other minions and thinking over his plan, when he had then fallen into a light sleep. V sneaked into his room, she carried a bucket of bubblegum pink dye and slithered into his closet, she found his clothes, everything purple and yellow, his night clothes, his day clothes, sweat pants and sweat shirts, all the colors of purple and yellow.

_'That's about to change,' _V laughed and began phase one of getting back at Dimentio.

**…**

Mimi and Mr. L quietly followed V into the room and walked over to the sleeping Dimentio, they snickered and took out a ruby red lipstick and eye-shadows, they peered over the sleeping boy and began drawing on his mask, trying to muffle their snickers as the jester then started to turn in his sleep.

"Shh." L reminded Mimi who stuck her tongue out at him. Phase two of their plan was a success. V returned from the closet and gave the signal that phase three should begin now. She took out a piece of bubble gum and so did the others, they quietly chewed, then they spit it out into Dimentio's shoes by where his toe would go so he wouldn't see it right away. She smiled and then put on some plastic gloves and secured the gum so it would stick to his socks.

"Phase three of plan is complete." She laughed then she took the jesters hat that was on his head and took out a bright red sharpie and wrote. **I is a idiot.** She laughed and placed it back on his head, not only will the jester be humiliated, but he'd be grossed out, what a way to wake up. The trio left the room and closed the door quietly behind them and returned to there rooms as if nothing happened. All though they hadn't done everything the wanted it would still be worth.

The next morning Dimentio woke with a yawn he didn't know what to expect today but had a very bad feeling. He got up and put on his shoes, something squishy and sticky met his toes, he took of his shoes only to find a pink substance clinging to his feet, it smelled of sweet candy and he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he flung his socks across the room. He hoped that was all V had had to offer but was sadly mistaken.

He got up to go get a new pair and opened his closet and screeched, he could have fainted. All his clothes were the brightest shade of pink his eyes had ever seen. He growled and slammed his closet door shut and decided maybe he could find a dirty pair of socks he had left in the bathroom when he showered the other day. He scurried to the bathroom to look, he then ran into Nastasia.

"Morning Dimentio, now I might as well give you the schedule for fighting the heroes, it's your..." Nastasia looked at Dimentio's hat and mask and bit her lip. "If you want to change your look that's fine with me but your going the wrong way with things..." Nastasia giggled and Dimentio gave her a look of question. "Go look in the mirror, k?"

Dimentio raced to the mirror in the bathroom, he was so furious at the thought of what could have possibly been done to his face as well as his clothes, Mr. L, Mimi, and V waited for him in front of the bathroom, V snapped a picture of him with a camera before Dimentio had registered them being there.

Dimentio fell in surprise of the flash of light that met his eyes, he stared up at the minions. His face reddened with anger behind his mask. L and V laughed and Mimi was looking at how the picture had turned out when V had handed the camera to her.

"It's a good look for you Dimmy." She showed the picture of him to Dimentio who stared in horror at his appearance. The eyes of his masked had a thick lair of a glittery pink eyeshadow over them and around the masks mouth was ruby red lip stick, a pink powder showed where the masks cheeks would be and fake eyelashes were also on the masks eyes. Not to mention his hat that read **I is a idiot** on his head. He threw his hat off, revealing his black hair and pushed the minions out of his way to get to the bathroom to clean his mask.

He slammed the door behind him and took his mask off, he began cleaning the makeup off of it, he was close to tears, knowing the picture of him would be shown all over the castle, Nastasia had already seen it, he then heard the laughter of O'Chunks from further away and collapsed realizing he had just be smearing the makeup around the face of his mask.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and started to whimper, he sensed the presence of someone at the door but didn't care, the boy had already been humiliated who cared if his sorrows were heard? He then realized the door had been unlocked, he tried to get up before he was seen without a mask but realized it was a bit late for that and instead hid his face behind the makeup stained towel. Mr. L, Mimi and V stepped in, huge smiles on their faces and they laughed but were then a little shocked at the state Dimentio was in.

His mask was stained and laying a few feet away from him and he was hiding behind a towel, his back leaned up against a wall and his knees by his chest, they started to regret what they had done to him, everyone but V.

"Poor baby..." She stuck out her bottom lip and gave mocking sympathy, only she knew that he really did deserve this, or did he? She really didn't care at that point, her eyes flashed and she laughed. "You are nothing but talk Dimmy, master of dimensions you say but no, not a master at all, meaningless really." L and Mimi flinched at the sudden tone V had given. Dimentio slowly moved a corner of the towel down, revealing a bright blue eye, he stared at V, his eye blinked and he realized L and Mimi were staring at him.

"Your eye isn't yellow?" Mimi said surprised. Mr. L looked surprised as well.

"Your skin is so pale, you look almost sick, and kind of like a human." Mr. L breathed but V didn't look impressed.

She picked up his mask and threw it at him, it his right knee and landed on the ground with a thud. "Hide your face, a pity really, that your face resembles one of the weakest creatures." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I think we should let them sort this out, whatever it is." Mimi whispered, L nodded and they backed out, a little afraid of what V would do, they had never seen her this angry before. They closed the door behind them and Dimentio flinched as it closed with a loud bang. She reached down and pulled the towel away from his face, he had never felt so vulnerable. She stared right through him and sighed.

"You're a fool Dimentio, a fool, you believe you are so powerful and want to take charge of a whole other world but find that you can't take charge of a girl, not much younger then you with hardly any magic ability." She offered her hand but Dimentio just stared at it, unsure. "Fine," she said taking her hand away. "I offered you a friend and you refuse and I offer you a hand and you still refuse, do you forever want to be alone?"

Dimentio stared at her wide eyed, he couldn't believe that this girl could be so hateful and mean then wise the next minute. He slowly shook his head and blinked up at her, did she really want to be close with him or was she playing with his mind?

"Why do you care?" He asked quietly. V blinked at him and sat on her knees in front of him.

"I don't believe anyone wants to be alone, good or evil, your mind puzzles me Dimmy." She put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched but let it stay there. He blinked at her. "I apologize for what I've done, I know you've been humiliated and I guess I wanted to get back at you and another part of me wanted to see how you'd react, if you cared and if you had feeling, something along those lines." She shrugged. "But I'm sorry okay, forgive me, please." She begged. He sighed.

"I guess..." He whispered blinking his bright blue eyes, he sighed and looked up at her.

"How old are you?" She suddenly asked him, he blinked at her question, a little surprised.

"I turned sixteen not to long ago." He shrugged.

"You're only sixteen?" V asked surprised. He nodded.

"I thought you were like eighteen million or something." Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "Well I just thought, oh forget it." She sighed and then picked up his mask and took a wash cloth and began to clean it off.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked.

"Maybe thirteen, I don't know." He shrugged.

"I'll turn fifteen next month." She said, she had made progress and more then half the mask was completely cleaned off. "We're close in age, I know Mimi is fifteen, I'm a bit surprised on the age group here." she said, the mask was completely cleaned off, she handed it to him and he put it on.

"What about shoes and socks?" He asked looking down at his bare feet, he wiggled his toes. "You dyed all my clothes."He crossed his arms in annoyance and looked down at her, he was now floating above her.

"Sorry, sorry, you know me, come up with a mean but awesome joke and I do it." Dimentio face palmed and V snickered. "Nastasia had some of your clothes in the dryer last night so not _all_ of your clothes are dyed." Dimentio's face brightened and he flew to the laundry room to fetch some socks.

"I'll burn my pink clothes after I get some socks." He whispered to himself and grabbed a black pair and put them on.

V was glad that her and Dimentio had made up but one question still remained, would he still put his plan in action or was he willing to give it up for a friend?

**Another question, how did Dimentio not say a simile? Is crazy no? Review please! Also I've been wondering if I should pair V and Dimentio up or something...share your opinions! Tell me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS NOT LAST CHAPTER! REPEAT: NOT LAST CHAPTER! Towards the end my head started spinning and smoke came out of my ears and my creative juices stopped flowing so...I'm disappointed how this turned out but you know what, my next chapter will be one thousand million and one times better! (Yes the and one was ****necessary) So enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_ "V and Dimentio, sitting in a tree." _Vivian had been singing that stupid song ever sense V and Dimentio had made up. _"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _V sighed and tried to ignore it, she had pleaded Vivian to shut up but she wouldn't she had just laughed.

"Please?"

"_No"_

"Come on, I'm a villain saying please, it's hard to say no to that."

_"Um, no it's not." _V sighed and Vivian continued her song. She went into Mimi's room to see what her friend was up to.

"Hi V." Mimi waved at her from her closet, knowing her she was probably trying on every out fit again and rating it on the cuteness scale. V smiled and sat on Mimi's pink bed and watched as she bounded out and twirled, she was wearing a sky blue dress with navvy blue polka dots on it, a navvy blue ribbon was tied around her waste and navvy blue flats were on her feet.

"From one to ten what do you think?" She asked, twirling again.

"I'd give it an eight, the flats aren't really to die for but the dress is great." Mimi nodded in agreement and sat on the edge of her bed next to V.

"I have this super cute dress that would look good on you, want to try it on?" Before V could pretest Mimi zipped into her walk-in closet and pulled out a dark blue dress, with black shoes and earrings that were shaped as stars. "Please try it on, PLEASE!" V sighed and took the dress and Mimi beamed.

"I'll wait in my closet, knock on the door when your done." She went into her closet and shut the door, V didn't know what she'd do in there but slipped off her jacket and threw it on the bed, she first went and locked the door to Mimi's bedroom before she slipped everything else off.

V stared at herself in a full length mirror and spun. She then called for Mimi who's eyes widened at the sight of her friend.

"O-M-G!" She did a happy dance of some sort and told her to spin. V hadn't liked the spaghetti straps on the dress and had put back on her jacket making the dress even better. Her dress stopped at her knees, her black, shiny flats looked great, she had on the black star earrings that dangled on her ears, she was still wearing her mask and had let down her hair.

"You are ready for the prom girlfriend!" V blushed then laughed, she felt sort of grown-up in a way or more mature, she spun again, she got dizzy and fell on Mimi's bed. They both laughed and both decided to put makeup on one another. V only put on some mascara and some skin colored but sparkly eye-shadow, she also had on a more natural colored lipstick.

"You look like your in your twenties!" Mimi had put on a bright pink lipstick, eyelash extensions and a bit to much navy blue eye-shadow. V saw this and laughed.

"Do you get a bit excited with the eye-shadow Mimi?" She asked and Mimi blushed.

"A little." She admitted. V got up to get a wash cloth to wipe off their makeup and put back on their usual attire. On her way to the bathroom she ran into Nastasia.

"What's the occasion?" She asked V who blushed. "It looks good on you, are you trying to impress anyone?" V's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, Mimi and I were just trying on some stuff, I'm going to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth right now."

"K, if you say so." Nastasia winked and went to see Count Bleck in the meeting room.

_'That's the first conversation I've had with that girl.' _V realized but just shrugged it off and continued to the bathroom when she then heard a familiar laugh.

"Ah, ha, ha, you wear such fine cloth, like a princess going to a royal ball." V blushed and turned to Dimentio who snickered.

"Oh, hush up." she said but was rather flattered by his words. "So you've gone back to similes huh?" She asked him, he then nodded.

"They now roll off my tongue, like marbles down a ramp." V rolled her eyes and turned back to the bathroom, she ran in and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with warm water, she squeezed it out so it wouldn't drip from when she walked down the hall. Dimentio followed her.

"What's up?" She asked, wondering what he wanted, she then noticed he wasn't wearing his shoes.

"Well I've run into a problem, one that needs solving, that wonderful pink glob of gum is still sticking in my shoe and I have no idea how to get it out." Dimentio laughed to himself and looked at V hopefully. "Any ideas?"

"Well, I know you use peanut butter to get gum out of you hair, do you think it would work for shoes too?" Dimentio thought for a moment.

"Maybe, thanks." He snapped his fingers and went to his room, or at least V had guessed that was where he had gone. She then continued to Mimi's room.

"Did you get any compliments on your awesome dress?" Mimi asked and giggled as V nodded.

"Nastasia liked it and so did..." She hesitated, hoping Mimi wouldn't tease her to much.

"and?" Mimi pressed on.

"So did Dimentio, he made up some stupid simile and hey...I know that look..." V glared at Mimi who giggled. "It means NOTHING! Can't a guy give a compliment without without everyone suspecting something?"

"Yeah, but when a guy never has given compliments you start to wonder." Mimi giggled and V's face turned bright red. She growled and Mimi laughed harder. V sighed, she then grabbed her clothes from earlier and started her way out the door.

"Hey, don't leave!" Mimi begged.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get changed all right?" Mimi nodded and fetched her own clothes, V shut the door behind her and went to get changed. In her room she quickly changed, leaving on her makeup because she kind of liked it on she then hurried back to Mimi's room.

"So what if Dimentio did like you?" Mimi asked right after V sat on her bed.

_"Ew..." _V heard Vivian say and for the first time she agreed with Vivian. Mimi saw the look on her face and sighed.

"Oh, come on, you don't find him the least bit attractive?"

"WHAT? Him? Do you?" V asked her and she shook her head.

"Of coarse not but wouldn't you be flattered? At all? I mean, Dimentio isn't the kind of guy who goes around expressing himself and other stuff, so if he had a crush on you it would mean something." Mimi went on and on and it got to the point where V began to just ignore her, she hated this topic, she had told herself she wouldn't deal with this dating stuff till like, never, or at least not anytime soon, she then realized Mimi had asked her a question.

"Well?" Mimi asked her and V blinked.

"I-I spaced out, sorry." Mimi sighed but asked her again.

"So do you like him or would you like him if he liked you?" V groaned and fell back on the bed, she realized her and Mimi had talked about this subject for an entire hour.

"It depends." She said simply. "I got stuff to do, we can continue this conversation tomorrow," _"or never."_ She added silently to herself and she then walked out of the room, remembering that a meeting would be held about now she sighed and went to see what Count Bleck had to say.

* * *

"Dimentio, V, I want you to go and stop the heroes, ordered Count Bleck." V sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for a fight but Dimentio was.

"Of coarse, my Count." He replied and V just nodded.

"I want you to go right now, they are nearing the castle, go and stop them, said Count Bleck."

Both V and Dimentio treleported to the front of the castle and sat and waited.

"Well this is disappointing." V muttered, she sat down and looked at the giant void in the sky. She looked over at Dimentio who was staring ahead.

"I'm not doing the plan anymore..." He muttered. V looked at him, her eyes brightened.

"Your making the right choice Dim." She said, she hovered next to him and smiled.

"Well I thought about it and well, I don't want to loo-" He was cut off by a loud roar.

"You were thinking? Man that's crazy! We didn't know a guy in a dress could use his brain!" Bowser roared and V stared at him and growled. A black, flaming ball of energy appeared in her hand.

"Take that back..." She hissed, her eyes glared at the heroes and made the small girl called Alice flinch. Dimentio was surprised at the V's fierce tone but let her do her thing.

"Nope." Bowser growled, "Sorry I made fun of your boyfriend." V's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and her ball of energy grew, being powered by her anger.

"Shut up!" She yelled, she hit Bowser, causing him to fly back and land on his shell. Alice slunk behind Peach who then yelled at her.

"How dare you hurt him!" V landed on the ground and stared a bit shocked, so did Dimentio.

"You care what happens to him? That scaly freak?"

"He's one of us, for the moment." Mario said shrugging. "We're here to stop the Chaos Heart now let us in!" V shook her head and laughed and Dimentio snickered.

"Did you really think asking us would help with anything?" Dimentio asked.

"We kinda hoped it would...but no, not really."

"We came to stop Blemier! Now shut up!" Tippi suddenly shouted, everyone stopped and stared at her. "Oh look, the little butterfly thing said something odd, ha ha ha, continue with your beating up one another." She quietly flew a little ways away from the group and watched from a distance, everyone shrugged and got back in position.

"So you think you can stop us?" Bowser roared, his claws reached out towards V who quickly dodged them.

"I will not make the same mistake twice, idiot." Bowser sneered at the girl. Peach then jumped and tried to jump on Dimentio but he dodged it.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Dimentio taunted and Peach shrugged. He aimed a ball of energy at Peach and shot her, she dodged it and Alice fell back in surprise, he then aimed a ball at Alice who cowered in fear.

_"Don't shoot her! Please don't!" _Vivian started screaming at V and V tried to ignore it but realized how desperate Vivian sounded. She couldn't help it, after all, Alice wasn't really a threat.

"Save your energy for defeating Mario." She whispered, hoping Dimentio listened.

"Fine." He said he then suddenly threw the energy at Mario who was surprised and fell back. Mario growled and jumped up and grabbed Dimentio by the foot. "Hey?" He tried to snap his fingers to teleport but Peach grabbed his hands so he couldn't move his fingers, he struggled and looked up at V who growled.

"Get away from him!" She threw balls of energy at Mario who then did something that would cause her to hate him forever, like, forever. He used Dimentio as a shield. He winced, for she had not thrown flames that were to powerful just in case she had hit him but five of them hit him and that would hurt, especially when they all his the same spot.

She shrieked as she realized what they had caused her to do and they threw Dimentio down, she floated down towards Dimentio who was trying to sit up.

"Look out!" He suddenly shouted, she turned her head and saw the sharp claws that belonged to Bowser, she tried to dodge but her timing wasn't perfect, the tip of his middle claw ripped through her shirt and broke the skin, only enough for it to slightly bleed, it was like a really long paper cut above her hip. She glared at him and shot him in the face and laughed but his fire breath appeared, she dodged that easily and shot him again. This fight wasn't fair, two to four, well, make that was three. She floated above them and put her hands on her hips.

"You jerks ruined my favorite shirt!" She huffed and shot more flames at them. She then saw Dimentio flying towards her, he was a bit slow but he got next to her and started shooting them too, but even only after only two balls of energy it was as if it had drained him.

Fire began to flicker from underneath Dimentio's feet, he winced as he tried to fly higher but somehow he was so weak. V noticed this and grabbed him before he fell into the burning flames, she held his hand tightly.

"Is poor Dimentio tired?" Peach said with mocking sympathy.

"Shut up!" V yelled trying to hold on to Dimentio then slipped from her finger tips. Bowser grabbed him and laughed.

"Whatever those fire balls of yours do, it's taking a beating to this dude." Bowser laughed and V winced.

_'This is my fault, now they're going to end his game and it's because of me...' _She landed on the ground and stared at Bowser, then Dimentio, then Bowser. What had her powers done to him? She growled as Bowser then lifted his claws and V screamed.

"Don't touch him you cold-halfhearted beast!" She ran at him and tried to stop his claws but was surprised as Peach then shouted at him.

"We didn't come here to end games Bowser! He's no threat to us now so just leave him alone." Peach gave him a look filled with disappointment and she shook her head he then protested.

"N-O! No! We can just get rid of him. Then the deal is done with this guy." He raised his claws in the air and prepared to strike, V then tried to protect Dimentio from him, if she could she would have teleported them back but her powers weren't completely under control just yet. She looked down at her weak friend and saw him trying to get up but he couldn't, then, Bowser gave a hard blow, his claws scraped Dimentio's arm and knocked V off of him, her head hurt but she then saw Dimentio's arm.

"NO! What did you, how could YOU!" She grabbed Dimentio, her head was spinning and she couldn't register what was happening, Dimentio groaned in pain, the cut wasn't deep but it was bleeding a bit worse then V's cut. She wrapped her arms around him, afraid Bowser would try to do it again, only worse.

"See, I didn't do it that that hard, they'll live." Bowser said laughing. Peach huffed and Mario stared at the fallen villains, he felt a small amount of sympathy for them, but he brushed that aside right when the thought had even taken place.

Alice, however, watched with sad eyes, even though they were bad guys she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She carefully walked over to her and then gasped. She looked into V's eyes and saw them flash gray, blue, gray blue. She saw V put her hands on her head and winced, she sighed.

"No, I won't hurt her okay, jeez." V blinked, her eyes were back to gray and she stared up at the heroes and Alice. "Go ahead and pass." She growled, admitting defeat. "But once inside don't expect an easy fight." She looked down at Dimentio who had began to recover, she sighed in relief as his eyes opened wide. The heroes turned, happy with their defeat, Alice ran to catch up with them.

"I feel awful." Dimentio moaned, "It's like that energy ball literally sucked my energy for a small amount of time." V sighed, happy he was okay and pulled him into an embrace. He hesitated but returned it. He then saw his arm and sighed.

"Just great." He muttered and looked at V who smiled at him.

"You want to head back?" He nodded and tried to stand, he hadn't fully recovered and fell. "Let's wait a little longer, I'm sure the others will handle them for a bit without us. Dimentio nodded in agreement and sat up then leaned against a rock that had only been a foot away from him before. He then noticed the rip on the side of her shirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the small amount of blood on her shirt, it wasn't serious but he was still a bit worried. She laughed.

"I'm fine, I could be a lot worse if you hadn't warned me." She looked at his arm. "You should be a bit more concerned about yourself." She took his arm and looked it over, the bleeding had stopped, thank grambi, she then remembered how Dimentio had taught her how to use healing powers. She closed her eyes and imagined how it looked before and focused her power on the wound. She opened her eyes to see the skin come together, fully healed.

"Not bad." Dimentio said to her and smiled, "Not bad at all." He then tried to get up but he was still a little wobbly. He tried to take a step but he collapsed and V caught him. He blushed slightly at his clumsiness.

"Not only are you weak but how often do you ever walk?" She asked him.

"At the most, I walk maybe the equivalent of across a small room in a month." V sighed and let him lean on her for support. They began their long journey to the castle.

When they entered it goombas and koopas were lying on their sides, defeated because of the heroes.

"What happened?" She looked around, not one goomba was shown mercy by he heroes.

"They came in like a tornado, destroying what got in their way." Dimentio said in more annoyance then shock. "Come on." He had recovered and was now two feet above the ground, so was V, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the heroes were headed, them being the only ones who knew where the easier and quickest paths were. Dimentio turned them both invisible as they both slunk past the heroes.

They arrived where the Count stood, the Chaos Heart was in is hands.

"Not even I, Count Bleck can stop it now." He laughed and V stared at him, so it was really happening. Mr. L ran in the room and then delivered some not very good news.

"O'Chunks is down, Mimi is down, my Brobot isn't completely ready yet and they're almost here!" Dimentio sighed and V saw this.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go stop the-" Then the doors were flung open as Mario stepped in followed by the others. "Why do they always interrupt me? It's quite rude." He growled and glared at them. Mario didn't even bother to stop and chat he ran over to the Count and jumped on him, causing him to fall. He growled and the fight began.

"Let's get out of here." V said pulling on Dimentio's ripped sleeve. "The Count can handle himself." Dimentio agreed and he teleported them outside, where the void had grown even bigger. It thundered like a storm but this was anything but a storm, in fact, V was beginning to wish that was all it was.

Dimentio noticed how V was frightened and sighed. "It'll be over soon." He whispered.

"Why did I follow through with this, we wont exist after all this, we won't even have a game over because even that world will be gone too. Why'd I follow through with this?" V laid down on her side, using her arm for support on her head. Dimentio sighed and looked up at the sky, after a while he realized the void had gotten a bit smaller.

"Oh man," He whispered he shook V who had fallen into a light sleep. She sat up and saw what Dimentio was pointing at.

"Whoa..." She breathed. "So the Count's dieing, huh?" She asked a bit sad. Dimentio nodded and they at in silence for a moment. The void began to shrink a bit more.

"This is about the time my plan for another world would be put to action." Dimentio said, breaking the silence that had risen between the two teens.

"So you're really not doing it?"

"Well no, I keep my word."

"Sense when?"

"Sense now." V shook her head but smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said, she looked back up at the sky and laid back next to Dimentio.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked a bit confused.

"For not destroying everybody, if the heroes had won you know you'd be gone and well...that would suck." V leaned on Dimentio's shoulder and he laughed.

"Would it now?" He asked smiling, the void was now completely gone and Dimentio and V sat there for a little longer. Then something occurred to him, what would happen to V and L? They were after all created. He looked down at V who was still looking up at the now clear blue sky. He couldn't have them disappear, after all, she was his only true friend and L was, well, he had to admit, he'd be bored out of his mind if he was gone. They sat in silence after a while when he heard the doors of the castle slam and five people, one being shoved by the others come out.

"Where is my sister?" Alice screamed and Mr. L winced.

"Does this kid have a volume button? Please say she does." Bowser was also covering his ears. Dimentio looked at V who sighed as she too also heard them come out. Dimentio wondered how he'd tell her then realized V looked close to tears.

"I know I can't stay..." V whispered. "Vivian is putting up a real fight right now, it's like she's been saving up her energy for this moment." V winced but stood up, Dimentio stood up as well.

"You knew?" He asked bewildered.

"Kind of hard not to know, still don't understand how L hasn't figured it out yet." Dimentio nodded and sighed.

"I guess we have no choice, we've been beaten and now...well." He looked at V with sad, round eyes and he bit his lip. "Come on." He choked out, they then flew above the ground, a foot high and went to meet up with the group.

"I WANT MY SISTER!" Alice sobbed and Mario nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me you know where Weegi is so come on tell us, you have now lost, you have no choice." Mr. L was surrounded, he growled.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, I'm surprised you haven't found out for yourself man in red, for the man in green, you should recognize." Mr. L looked at him in confusion and Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Where? I don't see him." He started looking around him and Dimentio gritted his teeth in frustration.

"MR. L YOU FOOL! Right THERE!" Mr. L blinked and Mario was still very confused, and Bowser, you guessed it, didn't care. V sighed, she didn't like seeing Dimentio so mad, as funny as it was when he over reacted.

"Um...that's not..."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Dimentio snapped his fingers and Mr. L gasped and fell to the ground, a bright light surrounded him and when it dimmed a knocked out Luigi lay in his place.

"I am still so confused..." Peach said quietly as Mario hugged his waking brother.

"Just block out the whole conversation, it helps, I do it when I'm around my minions all the time, how else do you think I stay sane?" Bowser growled and Peach chuckled.

"So where's Vivian?" Alice yelled at Dimentio and V sighed, she landed on the ground next the girl, her eyes were flashing gray, blue, gray again and again. Her left eye was then gray while the other was blue then it switched and V winced.

"I just need to explain this to her okay, I'll let you take control in a minute."

_"You better, or for the next few hours they'll be the most miserable ones of you life!" _V sighed and looked at the small girl and took her hand. Peach growled and stepped to protect the girl but Dimentio glared at her, a ball of energy crackled in his hands.

"Let her speak." Dimentio was taking this rather hard, he didn't want V to be gone forever. Alice looked at V who smiled slightly.

"Your sister is right in front of you." She whispered. She took off her mask and Alice gasped.

"How? But Vivian wouldn't do those things!" She whimpered and V nodded.

"Very true, I am not her, my mind isn't but this body is hers, she is only a voice in my head a the moment trying to take control again. She misses you and I'm going to allow her to take control again and I'll probably be gone for a good long while. Just know that your sister didn't do those things, I did." V said she then relaxed and Vivian began to take control, everything darkened and she was gone. But before her eyes took in no more light she saw a sad faced Dimentio who stared at her in dismay.

_Good bye. _He mouthed and V blinked away a tiny tear.

* * *

Vivian opened her eyes and smiled. "It's a-good to be back!" she mimicked Mario's accent and he rolled his eyes. Alice squealed like the small child she was and hugged her tightly, they all then looked up at Dimentio who was just staring in space, he then sighed and turned to Mario.

"I accept defeat like a mouse in a cat's claws, we won't bother you again." He whispered and turned quickly before Mario could reply and went into the castle to help the minions the heroes had encountered.

Mario sighed and looked at Vivian who also sighed. "I could feel that V had feeling for Dimentio, she didn't admit it but it's hard to keep something from someone trapped in your mind." Mario nodded in understanding and Vivian felt a small bit of sorrow still in her heart. "Do you think we could..." Vivian trailed off then had an idea.

"We must get back to Merlon's! Now!" She turned and ran, her sister followed eagerly behind her and the others shrugged and followed.

**Still not sure how this will end...I am having as some would say a writers block...I'll try to update it this weekend...review! And give me some ideas if your brain is not having writers block! I would enjoy some feedback! Feed-back...what a weird way to spell a word...**

**;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, I think this will probably be my last chapter, I'm not sure yet, I'll say it's finished unless I want to add on to it later. So read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

Mario followed Vivian, not sure how she even knew the way but just shrugged it off when they were suddenly in front of Merlon's house.

"OPEN THE DOOR TIS NEWS OF IMPORTANCE!" Merlon opened the door with his right hand and the other covered his ear.

"Eager to get home now are we?" Vivian blinked and then realized she had almost forgotten about their real home in Michigan, and school, and no magic and, oh how she had enjoyed not thinking of that awful place. She nodded.

"Yes but I still need help with one other thing, this evil being is in my head and we need to give her a body so she doesn't rot in my brain and she can date Dimentio, is this possible?" She asked hopeful that he'd answer yes. "And Luigi has one to so, yeah..." She glanced at Luigi who looked a little uneasy at the idea.

"It was awful that stupid Mr. L guy..." Luigi shuttered at the thought that he still existed then suddenly just yelled "SHUT UP!" and gritted his teeth. Mario looked at Luigi and his eyes narrowed in concern and he looked at Merlon.

"Well I have jolly good news for you two girls, you can go home, this new problem, wait a minute." He said suddenly. "Where's Tippi?" He asked looking behind Mario to see if the butterfly was there, Vivian sighed and then told him.

"Tippi was in love with Blemiere and they some how got separated and Count Bleck who was Blemiere who changed his name thought she was dead. That's the whole reason he wanted to destroy the worlds, so he tried to but the only way to stop him destroy the worlds was to kill whoever was using the stupid Chaos heart and you did, but Tippi, or Timpany was heart broken and stayed with him while he died and also died, I don't remember how but she did and uh...that sort of explains it." She said scratching the back of her head. Everyone looked at her in confusion and Merlon blinked.

"So she's..."

"Yes, sad but true, may she rest in peace." Vivian said looking at Merlon who began to get teary eyed. He shook his head slowly and sighed.

"I will grieve later but right now we have bigger problems." He gathered everyone inside and told them how to get the girls home.

"We have to WHAT?" Bowser shouted, his eyes were wide.

"You need to find a magician with great power and give them this diamond, it will increase their power for a period of time then die out, with so much power they can probably make a portal in between the two worlds, but there will be a limit to how many can pass." Merlon said snapping the book shut. "If my theory is right that may help with getting rid of the evil being within you Vivian, but Alice would have to go through first." He put the book back in it's usual place and sighed, "You only have to find a magician."

"Mais nous ne savons qu'un magicien!" Vivian yelled annoyed. Everyone stared at her in confusion except Alice who knew when Vivian was angry she for some unknown reason started talking in french. She always brushed up on it and chose when she was mad she'd talk like that. Alice sighed and went along with it. She also knew a little bit of it, it had been their goal of the summer to learn a new language and they had both agreed on french.

"Va bien falloir les trouver." She replied. They continued back and forth and the others began to get bored when finally it seemed as if they had come to a conclusion.

"All right." Vivian said finally talking where everyone could understand her. "We must find Dimentio! Him being a powerful magician and all, and I'm sure he wants V back."

"Really? That's what you came to? Sounded like a bunch of jibber jabber to me." Bowser huffed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"We were being frenchy so shut up." Vivian chuckled as her younger sister glared at the koopa king.

"But would he really help us?" Peach asked and Vivian shrugged.

"Only one way to find out I guess." They thanked Merlon for the diamond and for his help, Vivian and Alice said goodbye, knowing they would probably never see him again, then they headed towards Count Bleck.

When they arrived they tapped on the door, they didn't want to make the wrong impression but Bowser clearly didn't see their goal.

"OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BURST THIS PLACE WITH MY FLAMES OF AWESOMENESS!" He pounded on the door so hard one would think he was trying to break it. Vivian sighed and suddenly heard V.

_"There's an extra key under the door mat if you can't get in, Dimentio isn't stupid and won't answer the door after __what Bowser just did."_ Vivian nodded and bent down, lifting an inky black mat and finding a plain silver key. She picked it up and unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Stay out here, they probably won't welcome all of us at once." She whispered.

"Not alone, I'll come with you." Mario said stepping in behind her, she nodded and left the rest of them waiting outside.

"I know where Dimentio's room is, he's most likely there." Vivian lead Mario through the castle she had previously lived in for a few days up to Dimentio's room. "Hey Dimentio!" She shouted. Mario looked startled.

"I thought we were sneaking up on him."

"We were just sneaking past the other minions, we can't afford everyone knowing we're here, if the plan backfires we'll only have to worry about Dimentio, which is enough to have to worry about alone." Mario nodded in agreement and Vivian started to enter Dimentio's room, she was surprised to find him sitting in a chair at a desk she never knew he had.

"Ah, ha, ha, what brings such a young girl and a red clothed plumber to this glorious castle, none other then Castle Bleck?" He smiled another one of those creepy smiles he gets when he's planning something.

"Well...this is kind of awkward but we need some help..."

"Pity really, you come to me like a student looking for guidance but will still leave empty handed." He smiled and Vivian brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"What if we made a deal?" Dimentio looked at her curiously.

"What kind of deal?"

"You battle me and if I win you help us, if I loose, well to bad for us." Mario's eyes widened and he grabbed Vivian's arm.

"Are you crazy?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yup." Vivian answered smiling and Dimentio nodded.

"I except, will their be any rules for this dual?"

"We do not end the others game, when the other has touched the ground they loose."

"But dear Vivian, you cannot," Dimentio stopped himself as Vivian then lifted herself off the ground.

"Did you already forget about V? The being you created in _my _body and gave power to _my_ body." Dimentio growled and snapped his fingers teleporting all three of them in the training room. Mario felt a little dizzy but Vivian and Dimentio were used to it by then.

"Alright fine, but what about him?" He asked, not bothering with his usual smooth tone. He pointed to Mario and Vivian smiled. She then whispered something to Dimentio who smiled and snapped his fingers, trapping Mario in a clear box.

"Hey!" Mario shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"Sorry Mario, but we can't let you interfere." Vivian said to him. Her and Dimentio looked at each other and both rose a few more feet off the ground.

"Alright then, three, two, one!" Vivian shot a ball at magic who he then caught it and made it grow in the palm of his hand, he threw it at her who caught it and made it grow even more. She threw it at him again, who caught it and held it in his hand.

"This game of catch has been fun, but sadly I must end-" Vivian had waited till he had had the ball of magic just the right size, she knew what V's powers could do by draining someones energy and threw another flame at him, causing him to drop the bigger ball of black flame, she hit him on his shoulder and he then muttered something darkly. He then realized what she had been doing, only it was a bit late. He then began to drift slowly to the ground, he was two feet above and it was a huge effort for him to stay up, Vivian shot him again and he winced then glared at her threw his mask and fell to the ground, not even his legs had the strength to support him.

Vivian floated down and still hovering she announced. "I win." and laughed at him. Mario stared in dismay as Vivian snapped her fingers and the box around Mario disappeared. She then picked Dimentio up by his arms and Mario helped by grabbing his legs and lifting him like a steel pole, they carried him outside and the others stared at them in shock.

"Mario, what did you do to him?" Peach asked.

"It wasn't me who did this, it was Vivian." He said quietly and Peach stared at Vivian in shock. Bowser then began to laugh at this news and Alice smiled.

"Good job Vivian! You beat him up!" Vivian laughed as they then set the beaten Dimentio down. He looked up at the heroes and flinched but did not attempt to run away, for he knew they'd catch him and he was to tired to move anyway.

"You have won and now you have my word, what do you wish?" He asked and Alice and Vivian explained to him what had happened, during that time he got back his strength and he sat up. He nodded in thought when they had finished and he thought a moment after Vivian had showed him the diamond with no name. He smiled as he looked at the powerful tool in the girls hands and then a thought entered his head.

"If you needed a magician aren't you one? Your magic has come along well, from what I taught you...er...V..." Dimentio stuttered a bit confused. Vivian sighed.

"The reason we need you is one, I don't really know the first thing on how to use this thingamajig," She said holding up the diamond. "Second, I really don't want to kill anyone on accident..." She laughed to herself and then looked at the jester, her eyes hopeful. "Could you help us? We thought you would, sense doing this gets rid of us and V might be able to stay..."

"She will? Wait, how?" Dimenio said anxiously and Vivian chuckled at Dimentio's sudden excitement. His face turned red with embarrassment, at least it was hidden by his mask. He hovered above the ground again and sighed.

"I'll keep my word to the end of this deal, give me that, whatever you call it." Vivian handed him the diamond and he looked at it curiously. "So I just make a portal to send you home and that's it?"

"Yup."

"But I don't need this..." he threw the diamond down and it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, before anyone could react he summoned all of his powers and created a void that was the same size and color as the one Vivian and Alice had come to this world through. Alice stared at it in aw and Vivian bit her lip, she didn't really want to leave yet. Alice eagerly stepped in front of it, she looked at Vivian and smiled.

"Come on!" She signaled to Vivian, she then waved to Peach, Mario, Luigi and Bowser, they all waved back, except Bowser who if you listened closely kept on muttering.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." Alice let herself fall into the void and was gone, Vivian blinked in surprise of how eager Alice had been to leave. She rather liked it here. She looked at Dimentio then back at the heroes and they just stared at each other an awkward silence and Vivian finally broke it.

"So this is it...I guess." she said quietly. The others nodded and Dimentio just looked bored.

"Just step in before I push you in it." He said in annoyance. Vivian glared at him then laughed, she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Hey Dimentio," She said chuckling to herself. "How about a goodbye hug?" She asked, before he could reply she jumped up and squeezed the jester.

"Hey! PERSONAL SPACE!" He said struggling to get the girl off. Mario and the group chuckled as Dimentio finally got her to release him. She smiled and winked and stepped toward the portal, she then stuck her hand through it and gasped, she felt some sort of pain go through her body but shook it off and forced herself through, she then had a splitting headache and heard the screaming of V, or her own, she wasn't sure. Then she passed out and everything went black.

Vivian blinked, she was in her bed, her sister laid next to her sleeping, she sat up and looked around her room, it was as if nothing happened, she shook her sister awake who yawned and looked around the room and smiled.

"Is good to be-a back! No?" She said smiling and hopping off Vivian's bed. Vivian sighed and nodded as Alice then left her room. She then focused on V to see if she was there, and she wasn't, how? She had no idea but that was good that she got to stay in the Mario world, she still didn't get how they got there in the first place but shrugged it off, they got back and that's all that matters. She then left her room and saw her sister sitting on her bed reading, how could she be reading after their adventure? Alice looked up and saw Vivian then her eyes widened and she dropped her book in surprise.

"What?" Vivian asked in concern for her sister. Alice sat up and stared at Vivian feet, Vivian noticed and looked down, what she saw nearly made her squeal with joy. She was still flying!

"O-M-G! This is awesome!" Vivian said laughing, she spun in the air and Alice stared in aw.

"What are we going to tell mom?" She asked and Vivian frowned. She had just been so excited about her powers she hadn't thought about that.

"I dunno." She shrugged and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I should have guessed that..."

"Hey." Vivian said angrily, causing her hands to flame with electricity. "I'll think of something." She said through gritted teeth, then flames disappeared and she landed on the ground and leaned against the door frame in thought.

"We could just hide it from her." Alice suggested.

"But she'd eventually find out," Suddenly Vivian started laughing and Alice looked at her in confusion. "Who ever thought we'd be discussing how we'd hide my powers? Man this is so cool!" Alice rolled her eyes and they suddenly heard the front door slam shut.

"Oh right, Mom had gone to the store and was gone when we went to...uh...where we were." Alice said.

"But weren't we there for a few days?"

"Maybe the time there is different from here?" Alice suggested and Vivian nodded.

"I guess that's the most likely." Alice nodded and then their mom walked in the doorway.

"I'm back from the store and I picked up dinner."

"DINNER!" Both girls said in excitement. Getting kidnapped, fighting villains, saving the world, and traveling without a car can make a person hungry. Vivian lifted her hand as if to teleport them to the kitchen, she had finally mastered it, and Alice gave her ""the look". Vivian remembered and put her hand down, no magic when her mom was around. That would be a bad idea.

"Cool, thanks mom." Vivian said and rushed to the table, followed by Alice.

"Ow, my brain hurts." V muttered sitting up, she looked up to find the heroes looking down at her and a Dimentio.

"You appear before us like a, like a, oh forget it." Dimentio said to surprised at her appearing, to come up with a simile, she was even wearing her outfit.

"So, what up?" She asked casually, the void was gone and the heroes decided it was time to leave. They turned awkwardly and made their way back to Merlon's, leaving the two teens behind them.

Dimentio blinked at her and she looked at him just waiting for something to happen. She waited until she got fed up and threw a ball of flames at him, he quickly dodged it and glared at her.

"What was THAT for?" He said more surprised then annoyed.

"I felt like like it." She shrugged and laughed as Dimentio growled.

"Let's just go back to the castle." He muttered and V agreed, she lifted herself from the ground and flew next to Dimentio, an awkward silence rose and then V snickered.

"You could of just teleported." That was the last straw, Dimentio turned and gritted his teeth.

"YES I'M AWARE OF THIS!" He yelled at her, she was taken aback by his sudden anger towards her.

"Excuse _me_ for just breaking the silence and making a comment. You've got anger issues." She flew past him and he growled.

"NO I DO NO-"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Denial." She smirked as he then started really fuming.

"I do not." He said calmer, but his voice was still on edge.

"Sure." She said annoyed and turned away, they were almost there. She quickened her pace and then was surprised as Dimentio then teleported in front of her.

"I'm sorry, okay" He said quietly. She looked at him in confusion, sense when did he say sorry? "I was just worried. I..." He then snapped his fingers and teleported to the castle and left V staring at where he had been in dismay. She blinked and then snapped her fingers teleporting where she thought he'd be, his room.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, she was right, he was in fact in his room. "You don't just tell a girl you care and leave her." She said annoyed. He looked up at her in embarrassment and sighed.

"Sorry." He said again and V stopped herself from saying another not such a polite reply. She sat on his bed realizing he was wasn't kidding.

"So you really care, huh?" She asked him and he nodded. "I guess it's a good thing I care too." He looked at her surprised and got another surprise when she took off his mask and leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed and was then asked. "Want to go on a date?"

Mimi realized she hadn't heard Dimentio for a while and wondered where he was, after loosing two of his friends must be hard on him. She got up and went to his room and was surprised to hear V's voice.

"V!" She said opening the door, she was sitting in his black, desk chair and he was sitting on the edge of his bed, without his mask! Mimi's jaw dropped at the sight of his pale face and he reached over to grab his mask when V stopped him.

"It's just Mimi, come on what's with the mask anyway? Your not some sorta freak of nature your face is fine." She assured him but he had his mask for completely different reasons. He grabbed it and put it on his face anyway and she sighed. "Fine, be that way. Hello Mimi!" She said and Mimi ran over to her and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead!" She said squeezing V, V wheezed.

"I'll be dead if you don't loosen your grip!" Mimi let her go and apologized then looked at Dimentio then V.

"So, what are you doing in here?" She asked and V and Dimentio looked at each other wondering if they should tell her. Dimentio sighed.

"She'll find out eventually, go ahead and tell her."

"Me and Dimmy are now dating!" V told her and Mimi squealed with delight.

"That's wonderful!" She hugged V and then went over to Dimentio and hugged him even tighter, he struggled to get her off but finally gave in and returned it. V giggled and Dimentio rolled his eyes and sighed with relief as Mimi finally released him.

**Not the best ending but like I said I might add on to it if I think it needs more. Also, if you want me to make a story involving certain characters or something I'll take requests. I need some ideas and I'd love to hear what you people out there want. ;-)**

**So PM or send it in a review a request, if I don't do it that either means I didn't have enough time or I don't know the characters. (I haven't played every Mario game out there)**


	9. MustReadAuthorsNotes

**Hey guys! Here's the thing, I have finished this and I have decided that I m not making a sequel (sorry ILoveLarryKoop) but there is a very big, important reason for that. (ahem) I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK! We've all had it, we've all suffered from it and here's the thing, I need ideas! I know there is someone out there who wants a story about Dimentio/Tippi or Mr.L/Mimi or whatever! Or even just a Dimentio in the real world thing...or something! So please...please, please, please gimme some ideas! Heck, I'll write about Daisy...(light bulb) okay so I don't have complete writers block, but I'd love to here some ideas! PM me or send it in a review! I know I'm your all not that familiar with me but give me a chance! ALSO! I may or may not add more...I have no idea so sorry about this not being an actual chapter, I'm a big let down! If you want me to do something more with this story then tell me! Again! I am suffering from writers block! So until I post another something on this, Ciao!**


End file.
